Manipulation has a Cheap Price
by courtneypanda
Summary: Evelynn Edwards has finally started Hogwarts. Being the daughter of a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, she's confused about where she belongs. As her scarred past unfolds, she finds herself learning the difference between good and evil as well as love and hate.
1. The Beginning for the Hopeful

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I grew up listening to my parents, the notorious Cecilia and Erikis Edwards, retell their days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mom was in Ravenclaw, but she always reminded us that she wanted to be in Slytherin and my dad was in Gryffindor. My dad would always say she was too smart for Slytherin or "too smart to be evil." Then my mother would just reply that she valued the Slytherin's view of the pure-blood topic, which is, of course, that we were the superior wizards or witches.

The day that I have been waiting for has finally arrived. I was going to be boarding the train to Hogwarts. I heard people all around me at the platform, rushing around anxiously. I looked up at the wall between nine and ten and tightened my grip on my cart that held my trunk and my owl. Jeb was my white owl with black around his eyes and stripes of black on his wings.

I took a deep breath and threw my dark auburn brown hair into a ponytail. I began walking, faster as I got closer to the wall, until I almost slammed into two redheads; who were obviously twins. They just kept running as I immediately halted and almost fell forward. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I looked up to get another look at the boys who almost killed me, but they had already disappeared on the other side of the wall.

_ So they must be wizards_, I thought, as I adjusted my black jacket I was wearing. I looked around dumbfounded and saw another group of redheads that must have been the culprits' family

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry for Fred and George's rudeness. Were you trying to get on platform nine and three-quarters?" A round woman asked amongst two redheaded boys and a small redheaded girl. I nodded feebly.

They must be the Weasleys that my mom talks about. _They are hard to miss amongst a crowd. _I believe were her exact words. They were another pure-blood family, but as my mother constantly reminds me, they were "blood-traitors" nonetheless. My father and I manage to ignore her when she talks about stuff like that. _I never did see the difference between witches or wizards who had different backgrounds, I mean if they can perform good magic then they were fine on my terms._

"Oh, well come over here then dear. My other sons are going too. This is Percy and Ron, he's a first year like you-" I looked up at her questioningly. "I can just tell. You can go with Ron-"

"Excuse me." A voice cut her off, making Mrs. Weasley turn around with yet another smile plastered on her plump face.

"Hello dear. First time at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes," said the boy. He had messy black hair and black-rimmed glasses with tape that kept them together. He looked familiar. His great green eyes looked up at Mrs. Weasley with a nervousness to them. "The thing is- the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get on the platform?" She asked finishing his sentence for him. He nodded. _He must be born from muggles._

I shifted my weight to my other foot and glanced at the clock in the train station. We were going to be late.

"Not a problem. You might as well join the pack," she shifted her head to indicate me and Ron and realized that Percy had already left. _Probably tired of waiting..._ "You can go with Ron...and I'm sorry I didn't get your name dear?"

"Evelynn."

"Right. I suggest you two walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at a run if you're nervous." The boy with green eyes pushed against my left and Ron against my right and we began running toward the wall. I ended closing my eyes at the last minute as we kept running until we reached platform nine and three-quarters. The three of us were pretty small, but I still didn't understand how we managed to make it through. That's when I saw the red steam engine. The Hogwarts Express. The green-eyed boy had vanished before I knew it and Ron was waiting for the rest of his family. I climbed up on the train while letting my hair down where it came to a rest just below my shoulder blades. I ran a hand threw it to untangle it and proceeded down the isle for an empty compartment, which seemed impossible. I could barely walk down the isle because girls and boys that seemed five inches taller than me kept rushing passed me and "accidentally" ramming into me with their shoulder blades or stepping on my foot. By the fifth time this happened, I was on the verge of screaming and I'm typically not a angry person.

I saw a blonde boy coming down the isle with a grimace on his face while looking down as he was walking. He pushed pass me, slamming into my already sore shoulder. I clenched up and threw my arm out so he couldn't get pass me. That's when he looked up with an amused look on his face and took in his surroundings while raising his eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me, I'm getting really tired of people running into me and stepping on my foot. I may be small as it is and a first year, but I mean...can't _you_ watch where you're going?" I asked calmly. His blonde hair was slicked back and he wasn't that much taller than me. Maybe an inch or so.

"Can't you?" He asked with a disgusted tone and pushed my arm away from him. "You must be a muggle-born by the way that you think you can talk to me like that." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what if a person is muggle-born? Everyone talks to idiots the same way." I replied, moving my hand into my jacket pocket and reaching for my wand.

He withdrew his wand faster than me and pressed it against my chest. I looked up at him, but then the train jerked forward. He fell backwards as I fell forwards, landing on him. It gave me a chance to grab my wand.

"Get off me!" He pushed up and flung me backwards as the word _impedimenta_ crept into my head. The boy flew backwards and hit the opposite side of the isle. He didn't move.

"Oh no." I whispered. That's when I realized a lot of people were staring out of their compartment windows, watching the scene play out. I didn't know what to do. I quickly grabbed my trunk and owl cage and took off down and out of the isle. I kept running until I found a compartment seemingly empty, but found out as I entered that it wasn't. I sighed in relief when I recognized their faces. "Oh good, it's only Ron and green-eyed boy." I breathed out, trying to catch my breath. Not fully realizing what I said.

I slammed my trunk into the corner of the compartment with the other trunks and kept Jeb at my side. I guess I interrupted a conversation they were having because they were looking at each other with an awkwardness surrounding them.

"Mind if I stay here?" I asked biting my lip and throwing a look over my shoulder as I watched a bushy haired girl walk by.

Ron shrugged and the green-eyed boy smiled and said, "Sure."

I heaved a sigh, "Thanks and I've been here the entire time okay?" I questioned looking at both the boys. They looked at each other and nodded their heads slowly. The train jerked again and slammed me down next to the green-eyed boy. As soon as I sat down the food trolley came and I watched as the green-eyed boy buy loads of candy and started discussing what Chocolate Frogs were and who Albus Dumbledore was. _Wow, this boy is clueless._

"You look familiar. Have we met? Besides today of course," I laughed looking up at the boy who obviously didn't know anything of the magical world.

"Well he _is _Harry Potter," Ron muttered looking exasperated at the fact that no one seemed to know anything.

"No kidding?" I asked shoving the hair away from his forehead and looking up at the distinct lightning-shaped scar. Both Harry and Ron looked taken aback. "Well, of course, that explains why you look like James!" I said smiling at him. "I just couldn't place the name, it was on the tip of my tongue the entire time. You look just like you're dad-"

The compartment door opened to a round face boy as he started asking something about a toad. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes. _I might as well change too. _

I stood up and grabbed my robes and slipped out and found my way to the dressing rooms. When I came back to the compartment, the bushy-haired girl was there too, but she quickly left as I sat down. "Who was that?" I asked, looking at Ron who was holding a very large rat.

"I think she said her name was Hermione Granger, but I wouldn't be too sure...she was talking really fast." He replied before looking sadly down at his rat for some reason. I looked up and found Harry looking at me strangely.

I smiled, "Yep. Spitting image of James."

"So you knew him? I thought you were a first year." He replied. _That's why he was looking at me strangely_.

"I am. Why? Do I look older? That's good though, I could probably sneak into Hogsmeade if-"

"You? Hogsmeade?" Ron snorted, "That's only for third years and you barely look 11." I frowned and glared at him.

"No—wait what's Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

I clicked my tongue, "That's right! My dad told me that Dumbledore gave you to some muggles. They did a right fit job if they were preventing any knowledge of anything magical." I frowned up at him.

"You seem to know a lot about the magical world for a muggle-born." Ron said suspiciously.

I laughed, "Who said I was a muggle-born? Anyway I don't know your dad personally, Harry. Only stories that my dad told me growing up. They used to be good friends."

The compartment door opened once again and this time it was the same blonde boy that I had fought with earlier. _Great, I'm in so much trouble. I hope I don't get expelled..._ I tried to keep calm. This boy wasn't with any teacher only with two other boys, both seemed extremely large. The moment the blonde boy saw me, he yanked out his wand and pointed it straight at me. The boy's "bodyguards" looked confused, but shot their wands out too. It surprised me to see Harry and Ron jump up with their wands. I was the only one sitting down.

"Who are you three?" I asked towards the blonde boy and his followers pretending to not recognize the blonde boy in particular. I knew that if I was going to survive this school I needed to stay calm and not get mad, like I did earlier. I peered over at Harry, getting kind of annoyed that he would risk fighting a stranger. "Bloody hell why is everyone whipping at their wands? You know you could get expelled if the professors catch any one fighting..." I muttered crossing my legs and looking down at Jeb. I glanced in the blonde boy's direction and he was giving me an evil glare. I smirked up at him. He slowly lowered his and the other two followed suit. He decided ignoring me was better.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" the boy said directing his question towards Harry. Harry slowly sat down, confused as to what just happened.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked looking up the boy with a glare. He continued to ignore me.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing quickly at the other two, who were probably idiots like Malfoy.

Ron sniggered and it made me smile, luckily he wasn't easily fooled by this facade.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children they can afford." _Locomotor Owl Cage_ I thought as I made Jeb's cage slam against Malfoy's shin.

"You stupid mudblood! I know you did that!" He yelled clutching his shin. He was about to pull out his wand again when Ron's rat Scabbers jumped out of his hands and clamped down on his finger. Malfoy yelled and shook the rat off of him and burst out of the room with Crabbe and Goyle following.

We all started laughing after he ran away. After we settled down Hermione came barging in.

I let out a deep sigh, "I can't believe that was a Malfoy. Well I guess you learn something new every day."

"You know we're almost at the school and you two-" she pointed at Harry and Ron, "aren't even in your robes yet." She turned back to me with a questioning look. "Who are you?"

"Evelynn. You're Hermione Granger...Ron told me. Well, it's nice to meet you. Although...I've never heard about you or the name Granger-"

"Oh, well I'm muggle-born." She said smiling an excited smile.

"Right, of course. That _does_ explain it." I said smiling back at her. _My father used to tell me that I acted like an old man who was interested in the smallest little things. I never knew if I should have taken that as a compliment or not. _

I turned back around towards Harry and Ron and they had somehow changed into their robes.

"I'm a bit confused. I remember seeing Malfoy at Diagon Alley, but why did he come in here pointing his wand at you?" Harry asked turning his brilliant green eyes towards me.

"Yeah, he also called you a m-mudblood. That filthy-"

"I don't have a problem with what Malfoy calls me." I said smiling. Both Hermione and Harry were looking at Ron confused.

Ron's jaw dropped, "Do you even know what he meant?"

"'Course I do. I'm not an idiot. He's probably just angry with me because I threw him across an isle and didn't get expelled." I replied pulling my hair back up into a loose bun while blinking the tiredness out of my eyes.

"You what?" Hermione and Harry questioned at the same time. I re-told the accident in the isle when I was trying to find an empty compartment.

"..and so that's why I ran into this compartment kind of panicked. I'm still not sure if I'm going get in trouble or not and my parents will be really mad if I get expelled," I paused to think, "I wonder if I could maybe use the Confundus Charm on Dumbledore..."

Hermione gasped, "No! That's-"

I laughed, "I was kidding, mate."

The train finally jerked to a stop as I collided with Hermione. She quickly walked out with a stiff look on her face.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry whispered to Ron as I left the compartment and smiled.


	2. The Beginning of the Memory

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I was alone again as I walked out of the Hogwarts Express with my trunk hovering behind me. I was taking a liking to this Locomotor Spell. I heard Hagrid, the gamekeeper, bellow out orders for first years and I quickly followed the crowd onto one of the boats with three other random first years and we started to sail across the Great Lake to Hogwarts' grounds. _I've been waiting for this day since I could remember._ _My dream was to rule the school. I read _Hogwarts: A History _that I had bought and I felt like I would want to be headmaster one day. I dream big. _I felt my memory slip to older days when I was a little younger than I am now, it felt like a fuzzy dream.

_I was spending a typical afternoon with Grandpa Edwards, my dad's dad. He was telling me stories of his Gryffindor days at Hogwarts, like dad, and then what he did after Hogwarts._

_ "You know I was there when Voldemort went to Hogwarts." Grandpa had told me. "Of course he wasn't Lord Voldemort-" he paused with a sneer on his face, "but just young Tom Riddle." _

_ I nodded, "Yeah I've read all about Lord Voldemort." _

_ "I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, which you will be of course taking soon-"_

_ "In two years Grandpa, that's not soon." I rolled my eyes, smiling up at him. _

_ "To an old man like me, Evey, two years is like two days."_

_ "Right, of course." I nodded my head vigorously. He laughed at my seriousness of the joke. _

_ "But of course my granddaughter will be the very best against the Dark Arts. Every one will know of Evelynn Edwards." He said smiling, opening up another book to read with me. My grandfather had taught me at a very young age how to attack and defend myself after the fall of Lord Voldemort. _

_ "So what did you do after Hogwarts?" I questioned impatiently. _

_ "Patience, Evelynn. It's all about patience or you'll get no where in life." He said. He opened a book where old newspapers were held beneath the sheets of paper. I quickly read through them. Lord Voldemort's reign, deaths, and disappearances in earlier issues. "You see, Evelynn, after the boy Tom Riddle left school, there were sudden disappearances popping up all over the places. I wasn't that old then, but I knew that I wanted to have a peaceful life to have kids with-"_

_ "Grandma." I smiled. Grandma had died when I was five. _

_ "Yes...Myrias..." His bright brown eyes shown with a fire that quickly blazed behind them. The constant orange tint, like a fire, behind the brown was what my eyes looked like. I inherited a lot from Grandfather. "So, I became an auror and joined a newly formed group called the Order of the Phoenix with Albus Dumbledore as it's leader." He paused and took a deep breath and continued, "We captured and killed a lot of Death Eaters during Lord Voldemort's reign, but after his fall, a lot of the cowards cheated their way out of Azkaban. They claimed they were under the Imperius Curse, one of the three Unforgivable Cures, Evelynn." He said answering my confused look. "You know them, I've taught them to you and I've even taught you to resist the Imperius Curse. You were getting better at the Cruciatus Curse. We can practice more with that one today." He said very seriously. _

_ I remembered them. We obviously couldn't use the last curse, the Killing Curse. _

_ "You know, Grandpa, it's really quiet today. I just feel very...weird...have you ever felt like this?" I asked squirming in the seat I was sitting in. _

_ "You have the instinct of a powerful wizard Evelynn." He got up and then pushed me into a door that had just been a painting. Just then the front door crashed down. The painting had changed to a meadow scene and I was hidden in the dark and could see everything from the outside like a one-sided window. _

_ The wizard had a mask covering his face. A Death Eater. He didn't give my grandpa a warning. I heard his drawling voice yell, "Avada Kadavra!" and it was went straight to his chest. It was like it went through him and straight to me as I watched him fall backwards. I wanted to scream, but I could barely let air enter my lungs, let alone scream. I looked up at the Death Eater who glanced up, but I knew he couldn't see him. He grabbed the end of his black cloak and left. Like nothing happened. _

_ I looked down at the only person that I had learned to trust with my life. _

_ "N-N-N..o...I...don't...understand..." I whispered as I felt my knees betray me and I collapsed on the floor and let my heart escape from my eyes through tears. I was just nine. I'm still _only_ eleven, but that memory shook my core. _


	3. The Beginning of the Sorting

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I shook my head and I realized we had stopped sailing and now everyone was exiting the boats and started walking underground somewhere. I wasn't really paying attention until the grounds had turned into a long hall, which was a huge, vast building with lit torches along the walls.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," an elderly woman echoed in front of us. She had to be Professor McGonagall with her black hair tightly wrapped in a bun. I faded out again as she droned on about the importance of the Sorting Ceremony, which I already knew about. My attention drifted to Malfoy, who was showing off something, no doubt, to his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. I knew that their parents had been Death Eaters. I don't even think my mother knows how much I hate the pure-blood mania. _I mean, she was there when she had to literally scoop me off the floor of my dead Grandfather's house._ _She doesn't take the mania to the extreme especially since tensions, from the fall of Lord Voldemort to the fact that people are being thrown in Azkaban for small reasons, are so high._

"Would you like to take a picture?" Malfoy drawled across the hall to me as everyone else in between had most likely heard. _I need to stop zoning out while looking at people...especially idiots. _

"Yes, because the world needs more pictures of _Draco Malfoy_." I said smiling, then rolling my eyes. His pale face turned pink, while his eyes threw daggers at me. _Those could be the eyes of a future Death Eater. _

"Now, form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Hi Evelyn." I turned and saw Hermione. Two boys in front of me had heard this and looked around, it was Ron and Harry.

"Hey Evelyn. You nervous?" Ron asked looking extremely nervous himself.

"Of the Sorting?" _No._ "I guess...yeah, kind of." I smiled kindly. This seemed to be a relief to him.

We finally entered the Great Hall, which was exactly, if not more, than I imagined. Four long tables rested in the middle of the hall illuminated by the glow of thousands and thousands of enchanted candles. A long row of teachers were sitting in the front gazing at students, their empty plates, or the first years. I looked up at the bewitched ceiling that also contributed to the glow with the twinkling of the stars of the black sky. I read about this room in _Hogwarts: A History _that I read with my grandpa about a thousand times. The book changed as history did.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione whispered from behind me.

"Really? That's cool. I guess you learn something new every day." I murmured. She smiled and continued to talk to any one who would listen. _My father loves that phrase. I would come home from my trips at grandpa's and tell what I learned and by the end he would always say 'I guess you learn something new every day.' I guess he could have kept telling me that to make me feel smart, like I did to Hermione. Hermione is far from stupid and I thought it was really amazing to find a muggle-born knowing so much, but I wanted to make sure no one knew that I knew as much as her, if not more, about things that an eleven year old shouldn't know. I'm sure that most of the things Grandpa told me, weren't suppose to have reached my ears at such a young age. _I made my way up in front of the crowd of older Hogwartians. I wasn't waiting long as my last name was Edwards. I walked slowly towards the stool and sat down. The hat landed on my head. _Okay, here's my thoughts Hat. _

The hat chuckled loudly, "An aggressive one we have here."

_ Yeah, whatever. Look...I'm brave like my father and smart like my mother-_

"Whose the Hat here, Edwards?" Not only could I hear the Hat talking in my head, but I could hear whispers and laughing. "Definitely not Hufflepuff-"

_ What's that suppose to mean?_

"Silence. Ah, I see. Yes, of course. Quite easily answered, I just had to dig down under you false courage...GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Hat.

My mouth dropped opened. _False courage? I _am _brave. _I stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table and barely noticed the applauses of my fellow Gryffindors.

I _should_ be happy. My grandfather was in this same House and so was my father. _I do not have false courage. _I nodded with finality as I looked up and watched Hermione walk over to the Gryffindor table too. As Malfoy immediately went to the Slytherin table, I muttered, "Of course."

Then Harry and Ron became Gryffindors too. I smiled at them, but they didn't smile back. The rest of the night consisted of piles of food, Dumbledore talking about no forbidden forests or a very specific third-floor corridor on the right-hand side.

This seemed like the only interesting information. I hid a smile as I followed Prefect Percy toward the Gryffindor Tower.

As I was walking back towards the Gryffindor Tower, I saw Ron and Harry ahead of me. They were walking side by side. I caught up and squeezed between them and threw my arms around their shoulders.

"So boys who's up for a very mysterious trip to the third-floor...more specifically, on the right-hand side?" I looked up at Ron and then over to Harry. I sighed and drew out my wand and muttered, "Oculus reparo." I pointed it towards Harry's glasses that quickly repaired themselves. "You should probably remember that one, Harry. Anyway, are you two up for some good ol' Gryffindor adventure?" I asked quietly making sure no one could hear, but of course I didn't see Hermione behind me.

"You would think that the total opposite of what Professor Dumblefore said is a good ol' adventure." Hermione mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked pretending to be offended, but then smiled, taking my arms of Ron and Harry.

"You didn't say you were a pure-blood." Run stated suspiciously.

"I didn't say I was muggle-born either. You just assumed." I said lightly.

"You could have just told us or you could have told off Malfoy for calling you a mudblood," Harry replied. I looked from Ron to Harry and quickly smiled.

"You guys didn't tell _me_ what _you_ were. I mean it's all about intuition. I knew Weasley was a pure-blood, Potter a half-blood, and Granger a muggle-born." I explained. "Plus, why would I go around talking about my blood purity? What's the advantage to that? Well anyway, if you guys want to go on a forbidden adventure, I'm just around the corner." I smiled before skipping away.

The Gryffindor common room was circular and fully furnished with scarlet and gold in every corner I could see. I headed up to the girls' dormitory and paired with Hermione along with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. As I hit the bed of my four-poster, I sighed, and my smile slid of my face.


	4. The First Week: Of Hell

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I had woken up early and by the looks of it Hermione had too because she was gone from her bed. I carefully got up from my bed and threw on the Hogwarts' uniform, which was the gray skirt and shirt with the long black robe.

I crept downstairs to see Hermione hunched over on the couch with a book in her hand. It fell with a loud thug, which woke her up with a start. She quickly looked around and saw me. Her face turned red.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked on the verge of laughter.

"I—uh—well, you see—yes." She admitted turning a brighter shade of red. "I was reading from Hogwarts: A History—"

"I saw that." I stated.

"Well, did you know—?"

"I probably do, Hermione. That was a good read." I smiled, flashing a grin that stopped her mid sentence. It was too early for a lesson about Hogwarts' history.

She looked flustered and stomped off, obviously offended that I had finished reading the book before her.

By the time I had finished packing my bag with the books for Charms and A History of Magic classes, the rest of the Gryffindors were heading out of their corridors and throwing me 'you're crazy' glances. My hair wasn't cooperating when I tried to put it up because it would stick out in different directions, so I shook it out of the ponytail and tuck pieces behind my ears. My hair was so dark brown that it was close to black, but it would continually get darker during winter turning complete black. During the summer, it would lighten up to dark brown again.

I headed out of the common room where I ran into Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron! Do you guys want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Well we kind of tried that, but we got lost." Harry mumbled, trying to smooth out his black hair, which seemed like a nervous habit.

"Yeah Filch thought we were trying to sneak into that third-floor corridor that Dumbledore told us was forbidden," explained Ron.

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Oh well, I hear Filch has always been a git. It's not like he can do magic, he's just a squib."

"That's a bit rude." Hermione said while also coming out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. I looked back at her kind of confused.

"What? Filch?" I asked.

"No. You. You're rude," she said crossing her arms around _Hogwarts: A History_. _What did I say that was rude?_

"I—" I started, but Ron interrupted.

"No she's not. He _is _a git, Hermione." There seemed to be a growing tension so I quickly broke the tension.

"I don't think we'll have time to go the Great Hall, so let's just go to Professor Flitwick's class."

The day was almost over as I sat down for dinner in the Great Hall. Charm's was okay with Professor Flitwick. I watched Hermione pop her hand up to answer any question she could manage. I didn't have a problem with that or even in A History of Magic with Professor Binns making it extremely boring. Tomorrow we had Herbology, which I knew I wasn't going to like. I'm not a fan of plants. I couldn't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions even if I had to endure the Slytherins.

I was quietly eating my food by myself, which I preferred over the noise. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet because they probably got lost. I could hear Hermione a seat away from me talking to a boy named Neville. I wasn't really interested in their conversation until they started talking about their parents and their blood status.

"I'm half-and-half." A sandy-haired boy said. "Me dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." I started laughing along with the others.

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked, showing up out of nowhere with Harry.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch, but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me—"

"Blimey Neville! You're a Longbottom aren't you?" I gasped, smiling in delight, but then closed my mouth quickly. I remember my grandpa telling me the unfortunate story of Neville's parents and he probably wouldn't want to hear it re-told in front of everyone. Neville had stopped in the middle of his story and reluctantly looked at me. He probably was thinking what I was thinking.

"Y-yeah—"

"I've only heard stories of your parents, but they were amazing. You _must_ tell them I said hello. I've always wanted to talk to a Longbottom." I added in the part with his parents so to think I didn't know his personal secrets. I saw him smile in relief. "My name is Evelyn by the way. Evelyn Edwards. You probably haven't heard of me—"

I looked across the table and saw Harry and Ron along with other Gryffindors listening in. Ron whispered something to Harry that sounded like, "She's got to be kidding. Everyone knows the Edwards. Well—everyone who aren't muggle-born I suppose."

"Yes," a loud, drawling voice came from behind Ron. Malfoy's cold blue eyes pierced right through me. He had a smug expression plastered across his face. I looked at him confused. I hated to be unnerved and Malfoy seemed to bring out my worst qualities. "You're right Edwards, Longbottom wouldn't know who you were seeing as he's one the biggest blood traitors, next to the Weaselbee's."

"That not what I meant Neville." I replied, trying to keep my calm, while looking at Neville. I clenched my hands together, hopefully not showing too much anger. By the smile on Malfoy's face, he knew. He always knew somehow.

"So why is it, Edwards, that you ended up in Gryffindor. Everyone can tell you belong to Slytherin." Malfoy mused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I hissed._ Calm down…_

"Well isn't it obvious? A noble pure-blood like you shouldn't be with—"

"Longbottom's are noble pure-bloods…so are Weasley's—"

"Haven't you been listening? They're blood traitors and you…you walk around acting like you're better than everyone. Like a true Slytherin," he smiled.

I glanced at the people around me that were whispering. I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up.

"Listen here, Malfoy, because I don't think you've been listening. I would rather call myself a mudblood then ever be called a Slytherin…not that muggle-borns are an insult though. I'd take it as a compliment." I huffed quickly looking to see if I offended anyone.

Malfoy was looking disgusted, "So you'd rather be filth than live up to your family name? Looks like we have a first blood traitor in the Edwards' line." My face felt hot and I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger. I took a deep breath to try to calm my erratic heart beat.

"It's funny Malfoy…I would think that your daddy wanted you to suck up to me, seeing as he has been trying to get on good terms with my father since Voldemort disappeared." I threw a look at Harry. His eyes were wide and everyone gasped after I saw Voldemort's name.

"How dare—" he began, his face was flushed.

"—that I say Voldemort's name? Yeah…I guess that's why I _ended up in Gryffindor_, because I'm not afraid of a silly name." I smiled. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

I was starting to walk out of the Great Hall, when I heard Malfoy blurt out, "I guess you'll end up like your precious grandfather. Dead, by the hands of—" He didn't finish the sentence because I threw down my bag and jumped over the table and flung myself at him. There were screams and glass breaking, but all I was thinking was landing a fist in Malfoy's face. He had his hands in front of his face trying to block it. I felt Crabbe and Goyle at my sides. I yelled stupefy twice while pointing my wand at them. They both fell at the same time. Out of the screams, I think I heard cheers from the other, older students. I threw a punch which hit his lip and his teeth grazed my knuckles.

"Get off me, you crazy—"

I went to punch him again, but missed his nose and landed on his cheek. The next thing I knew, I was floating in the air. At first I thought Malfoy was doing it, but when I looked around I saw Professor Snape with his wand out. I managed to catch glimpses of other teachers pushing through the crowd to grab Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I couldn't see much, because I had been crying and didn't realize it.

I crossed my arms and feet as I sat hovering in the air. My grandpa used this spell on me from time to time. I wasn't thinking of how much trouble I was going to be in, but how I lost my calm and showed everyone my weakness.

By the time that Professor Snape put me back on the floor, everyone backed away and Malfoy was completely out of the Great Hall. I felt people staring at me. My fist felt sliced open, but I felt ashamed that I didn't have better control of my temper. My grandfather would be ashamed of me that I resorted to muggle ways instead of the magic he taught me. I mean…I _did_ stun Crabbe and Goyle, hopefully that counted as something.

I briefly heard Professor Snape say get my bag. I looked over at my bag and muttered, "Accio bag." It flew over to me as I was looking at the floor the entire time. I followed Professor Snape out of the room. As soon as I left, I heard the Great Hall erupt with noise. _Please don't expel me...please don't expel me. _

"Seeing as I'm not your Head of House and I can't expel you, I leave you with Professor McGonagall," Professor Snape sneered, while walking off to escort Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the nurse's office.

I walked with Professor McGonagall to her office. She sat down and looked up at me with a stern expression as if waiting to explain what happened, but I didn't want to re-live what Malfoy said.

"Would you care to explain your side of the story of why you resorted to such muggle ways, Ms. Edwards? I'd rather hear both from you and Malfoy so I can give you a fair punishment." She folded her arms together. I looked up at her with relief.

"I…uh…he—" _Why couldn't I just blame Malfoy? He was the one who started it. I know I'm ashamed of myself, but I can't take all of the blame… _"He insulted—" I started. Professor McGonagall looked up at me with an understanding expression.

"It's your first day _and_ year at Hogwarts and already you started a fight as well injuring another student and stunning two others. It seems many students agree that Malfoy instigated it. However, this does not excuse your actions. I believe a weekend's detention will do as a fair enough warning. You may go." I quickly stood up and couldn't believe people were defending me. "Oh and Ms. Edwards, you should go to the nurse for your hand."

I looked down at it and saw a deep cut along my knuckles of my right hand. It was bleeding and trickling down on her floor.

"Right, of course." I smiled, looking up at her, grabbing hold of my calmness.


	5. The First Week: Of Friends

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I managed to get through Herbology on Tuesday, even if I was partially half asleep while people whispered and stared. When I was in Professor McGonagall's office, I had thought that the majority of students were on my side, but I realized I was wrong.

No one was talking to me, except for a "hey" from Ron and Harry. Malfoy seemed happy about that, even with a black eye and a bruised lip. I also thought I had gotten off easy until the owls came with the mail.

It was breakfast and there were empty seats on both sides of me, like I was dangerous to sit by. I watched as Jeb flew over to me with a red envelope. A howler. I sighed as I led Jeb onto my shoulder. I let the envelope float in the air while I shoved a mouthful of food in my mouth, while waiting for the lecture.

The envelope had caught the attention of Fred and George Weasley as it screamed with my mother's familiar voice.

"Evelyn Myrias Edwards, do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Yes," I mumbled rolling my eyes, as if she could hear me.

"But of course you do. You knew the minute you _flung_ yourself at that poor Malfoy boy!" She screamed as if she knew what I was going to say. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to hear from Mrs. Malfoy of how my child acted like a muggle? You're a witch, Evelyn, why don't you try acting like one—"

"Cecilia…" My dad's voice mumbled from the background, like he was listening in. I bit my lip to try and hide a smile.

"What? Oh no, don't go defending her Erik!" She hissed. I looked around and saw many students listening in now, as well as teachers, but they had the courtesy to look away when I looked at them.

I stood up, planning to walk out of the Great Hall so as to take the argument outside.

"You sit down this minute!" The envelope yelled. I jumped a little, shocked, and then quickly sat down. She knew me too well. "Now say something to her Erikis, she won't take it seriously otherwise." I, again, bit back a smile.

"Alright. Alright. Evelyn do you know how upset your grandfather would be if he heard that you—okay, your mother left the room. Sorry about that, although, it's wrong to hit. I thought I taught you that when you were five. Well, you probably weren't listening…you never did, but you ended up well enough, I suppose." I choked back a laugh, but other students around me couldn't do the same. "So did you give him the ol' one, two? I bet he looks pretty beaten up right about now. Not a lot of pure-bloods know how to fight. I'm surprised you did. Your grandpa wouldn't have approved, but since it's a _Malfoy_…I'll let it pass." He whispered the last part, but that didn't stop the Gryffindor table from hearing. Fred and George had actually inched closer to hear.

He sighed, "Nevertheless Evey, you won't be having a very merry Christmas when you come home, or so your mother as been telling me. Congratulations on Gryffindor! I knew you were brave. Have fun, darling. Tell Dumbledore hello from the Edwards. Go Gryffindor!" He yelled the last part, in hopes that I was in the Great Hall surrounded by Gryffindor.

The envelope burned and the whole table erupted with laughter. I even saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hide a smile. My face burnt as I felt a crowd of Gryffindors surround me. They all immediately started asking me questions about the fight. _How did I know how to fight with magic and the muggle way? _Other, older years were patting me on the shoulders telling me that I was tough for being young.

I smiled as I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. I saw Harry and Ron take a seat near the front so I walked over towards them.

"So are you two still mad at me?" I asked, squeezing into the space between them. They both quickly looked at each other before looking at me. "Because you two were barely talking to me…you know…after the fight." I looked down towards the chair that I was sitting in.

"We were never mad." Harry said, taking out his book for the class. Professor Quirrell and the Slytherins hadn't arrived yet, so the class was only half-way full. I saw Hermione reading the Defense Against the Dark Arts book two rows in front of us with Neville right beside her.

"Yeah, we barely even know you." Ron added with a hint of disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You know me. I mean you know I'm pure-blood…"

"Which we learned from the Sorting. You, personally, haven't told us anything about you." Harry said.

"Okay…then at the Sorting…I mean, you found out I'm an Edwards right? So then…you know about me. Right?"

"I know _about_ you. Well, your family—"

"And even then, I found out from Ron." Harry quickly added in.

"I don't understand. If you know about me…then how do you _barely_ know me?" I questioned, shifting slightly in my seat.

"Well, there's an obvious difference of knowing _about _someone and knowing someone _personally._ Like on the train, you said you knew about me, but that doesn't mean you know me." Harry said, nervously smoothing down his hair. _It was like he was scared of saying the wrong thing to me…like I would throw myself at him with just the slightest slip of the tongue. Like Malfoy. _

I sat there a bit confused and frustrated.

"You can't read a story about someone and base them on it. You've read stories of my parents, but I'm not my parents." Harry said trying to elaborate, because he could tell I didn't understand their logic, which suddenly made sense. _I'm not like my parents. _

I smiled, "I guess I can understand that. You two can ask me anything you want then, if it will make us friends."

Ron looked at me like I was crazy, and Harry laughed a little. "You guys don't mind if I sit here though, right?"

"Nope." They both said at the same time, which made me laugh.

"So how did it feel?" Ron asked. I turned in my seat a little to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"_You _know. Punching Malfoy. I wish I could—"

"Well isn't this a picture perfect scene. Edwards and Potter." Malfoy sneered in front us.

"If you didn't notice, what with your black eye and all that I was talking to Ron. And if I were you, Malfoy, I'd just keep walking to your seat, unless you're looking for _another_ fat lip." I said, calmly, looking up at Malfoy with a smile. He looked taken aback.

"Oh, Edwards and Weasley is it then?" He asked laughing along with a couple of other Slytherins. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ron apologetically. His face was scarlet.

"If you're done—"

"Actually, I'm not. How about we settle this with _wands_ because we aren't _muggles_?" He said smiling.

"Are you talking about a Wizard's duel?" I asked rather loudly than I intended. The people who were nearby turned around, ready for another Edwards-Malfoy fight.

"Yes, Edwards, or are you not used—"

"I'm in! I'm _so_ in. I've never fought against an enemy…" I mumbled to myself, but Malfoy had a bemused expression on his face.

"I'll be your second." Ron said quickly standing up with me, which I didn't remember ever doing.

"Weasley? I would have thought you'd pick Potter—"

"You thought wrong." I said quickly, smiling over to Ron before pulling out my wand and pointing it at Malfoy. He stepped back a step and Crabbe pulled out his wand.

"I take it Crabbe's your second?" I asked smiling still pointing my wand towards his chest.

"Are you an idiot? Not right now." Malfoy hissed before pulling out his wand to protect himself.

"I have to admit Malfoy, you know how to have fun. Plus, you're kind of cute when you're scared, but that won't stop the fact that I am going to beat you Friday…after potions? Fortunately, we have that class together. " I smiled pulling back my wand and shoving it in my jacket pocket right as Professor Quirrell walked into the classroom. _Took him long enough._

"W-w-what is g-g-g-oing on here?" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"I don't know! Malfoy just pulled out his wand; he was probably trying to get Evelyn back from what happened yesterday!" Harry said quickly.

"M-m-m-alfoy! S-s-sit down now! O-o-r detention!" Professor Quirrell spluttered. Malfoy walked away and whispered, "Trophy room. Midnight."

"I could kiss you two, right about now, but I'll resist." I whispered, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Thanks." They both whispered quickly, relieved.


	6. The First Week: of Truths

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I couldn't even concentrate and this was my favorite class. I was just too excited for the duel. I didn't miss much in the lesson because he was introducing himself and calling out everyone's name. Then he began talking about his adventures, which seemed like a joke along with the story of his smelly turban. His room smelled so much like garlic that it seemed like it clung to my clothes.

After class, I was starving and so was Harry because both Ron and I heard his stomach growl during the lesson.

Once the bell rang Harry asked, "Okay, so what's a wizard's duel?"

"You don't know—are you serious?" I questioned.

"He's serious." Ron replied while walking into the Great Hall. "It's like a fight, but with wands. But I don't know why Malfoy challenged you, of all people—"

"He's just trying to show people that he won't be beaten by a _girl_, like that matters, it's all about skill, you see." I smiled, clutching my Defense Against the Dark Arts book against my chest.

"I know, but I mean he knows what you can do. He probably thought you'd refuse." Ron said.

I laughed, "Well I guess he doesn't know me." I quickly shoved some bread in my mouth and listened to the surrounding chatter of the Great Hall and Gryffindors. I looked at Harry and he was concentrating on something. He seemed too concentrated to be eating. "Harry what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me, confused. Ron, who seemed to be talking to me, stopped and looked at Harry.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, oblivious to everything.

"No. Nothing." Harry replied quickly. He threw me a confused look.

I shrugged, "It just looked like you were thinking of something that was bothering you."

"Nope." He said, looking sideways at Professor Snape. _Why is Harry upset with Snape?_

"Oh alright," I eyed Harry before turning to Ron, "sorry, what were you saying?"

"What else can you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like spells. Like the one you used on Crabbe and Goyle, what was it?" Ron continued, looking rather excited.

"Stupefy? Surely you know what it does, I could understand Harry not knowing…No? It was a stunning spell, but that's just one of the basics. You should learn that one if you don't know it, it's one of my favorites. What's yours?" I asked Ron, knowing that Harry might not know any because he lived with muggles. _I couldn't believe Ron didn't know Stupefy._

"None…typically first years don't know any spells. That's why I was wondering why Malfoy challenged you knowing that you actually knew something." Ron said stunned.

"So, it isn't just me who is behind." Harry breathed. "You're just ahead."

"W-what? No, I mean everyone knows how to do basic spells." I said getting confused.

"Nope. By the way, can you do nonverbal spells? Because on the train…and the owl cage…" He trailed off looking at my disbelieving expression.

"The Locomotor spell?" I looked up at Ron's amazed face and Harry's confused expression. "Okay there's nothing amazing about that spell, come on Ron, you should know that one. I learned that when I was six…stop looking at me like that!" I hastily let the words tumble from my lips.

"Alright, Evelynn calm down. I'm serious, first years aren't suppose to know any spells. And I'm pretty sure nonverbal spells are sixth grade N.E.W.T. levels." Ron explained to both Harry and me. _Great, more things my Grandpa forgot to mention while he taught me. He broke wizard's law to make every know _"Evelyn Edwards." I clenched my eyes closed. _There were only a few times I was ever frustrated at my Grandpa. Once when he kept trying to make me numb to the Cruciatus Curse and he wouldn't let me rest until I stopped screaming. He would always tell me it's just like taking control with the Imperius Curse, but that's easier said than done. I've never felt anything worse than the Cruciatus Curse and we were going to train again using that curse until he got killed. I guess no one from the Ministry came to check who was using the Unforgivable Curses because they were too busy with the stupid Death Eaters! The other time I was angry at him was when he sacrificed his life to save me. I've never got over that frustration though. I could have helped him. If he wasn't too busy concentrating on saving me, he could have survived, or that's what I've been telling myself._

I bit my lip and looked back at Harry and Ron, who were eating, while they were oblivious to my sudden change of mood.

"Hey, let's…pretend we never knew this about me, okay?" I said quietly. They looked over at me a bit mad.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's just…I don't want people to—"

"Have another reason to talk about you." Harry said, finishing my sentence. I smiled and nodded. _Harry knew. Of course he did. If I wasn't so self-absorbed I would have realized that people talked about him too because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. I guess, in a way, I have been helping him out. They gawk less at him and more at me, but lately they've been gawking at both of us._ "Well we won't tell, if that's what you were asking." Harry smiled, his green eyes seemed comforting.

"Anyway, I've been thinking…what if Malfoy is just setting you up?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, like Ron said…if Malfoy most likely doesn't know any spells, then why would he challenge someone who does?"

"Well maybe he _does_ know some. You know…what if his parents are like mine?" I explained slowly, trying to figure out what Harry was trying to say.

"I doubt it," snorted Ron.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I doubt that his father would want to go against the ministry," explained Ron.

"Why not? It's not like he hasn't done it before." I sneered.

"You're talking about how he switched sides after Voldemort disappeared? Sorry," he added as Ron flinched.

"Yeah."

"But that's what I'm saying. He was too busy trying to stay out of Azkaban that he probably didn't spend too much time teach Malfoy anything—" Ron said.

"Except how to be jerk, obviously." I said quickly.

"Which leaves us to what he's planning," repeated Harry.

"Excuse me."

We all looked up at the same time. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry and me.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying in Defense Against the Dark Arts—"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"—and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Goodbye," said Ron. As they got up to leave, I quickly followed.

"What was that about?" I questioned, feeling kind of sorry for Hermione.

"Haven't you been in class with her? She's so annoying," said Ron.

"She's nosy," added Harry.

"Oh, right." I replied, not really understanding what I was agreeing to because I don't really pay attention in class to see how Hermione acts.

By the time that we reached the common room and I ascended up to the girls' dormitory, the only thing I was thinking of was the duel and what spells that I would use first.

The next day was Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall and I had to admit that it was a bit different then what I had expected. My grandfather taught me how to turn myself into something to disguise, but I was never an expert with it. Plus, he never taught me how to turn a feather into a pin or anything like that. I had an idea that it would be the same concept, but I was in for a surprise.

Soon, after a little more planning with Harry and Ron, as well as nagging from Hermione, it was finally Friday. I wasn't even upset that we had potions with the Slytherins or that it was a double period.

The Slytherins had already arrived, of course, seeing as their dormitories were also in the dungeons. I looked over at Malfoy with his slicked-back blonde hair as he smirked at me. My heart raced with excitement as I answered with a smile of my own.

"I can't wait," I whispered excitedly as I took a seat in between Ron and Harry.

"For what? To be expelled?" Hermione whispered harshly and took a seat behind us. _I guess I could understand why Harry and Ron found her annoying._

I turned back around while Harry began taking notes, which he obviously wasn't suppose to be doing because Professor Snape stopped talking to stare at Harry.

"Ah yes, Potter, our new celebrity. Do you think you're too good to listen?" Snape sneered. I looked up at him confused.

"I was—"

"I suppose you know what I would get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, then?" Snape asked suddenly. I quickly wrote down Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion, as Hermione's hand shot up. I inched the piece of paper closer to Harry so he could see, but Snape slammed his hand down on my answer and clenched it within his fist. "Well?"

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, looking from me and then Hermione.

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter—"

"Actually, sir, maybe—" I began, but was cut off.

"Silence. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I watched as Hermione stretched her arm in the air, anxiously trying to spit out the answer. I felt my grip tighten around my quill as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I bit my lip, waiting for his response and hoping I could tell him off. _Why was he harassing Harry?_

"Not me, sir, but I assume Hermione has—if you ask her, she might know—"

"One point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape smiled, before turning around, completely ignoring Hermione. "Let's give you one more chance to show your brilliance, Potter."

"Actually if you really want the answer, sir, how about asking some one who might know the answer because obviously Harry doesn't." I looked over at Harry apologetically, and he merely shrugged. I wasn't trying to make Harry seem stupid and I cringed as I heard Malfoy laugh. "I could answer something for instance?" I questioned, glaring up at Professor Snape.

He looked down, amused, "I would think, Edwards, that you wouldn't want more detention." I huffed as I looked back down at my desk.

"What's the difference, _Potter_," he emphasized while glancing down at me and Hermione, "between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry nudged me to shut up as I was about to tell off Snape, but Snape saw it as something different.

"Resorting to cheating, now?"

I sighed loudly and slid down in my chair as Harry, once again, answered with "I don't know." I knew this class would get me into trouble quickly, so I found tuning out Snape was best. He began explaining the answers to the questions he had asked Harry. As everyone took notes, I slowly forgot where I was and began thinking of the duel. I thought of the moves Malfoy might know.

_Surely Stupefy, everyone knew that…well except Ron, which was weird. He wouldn't use any Unforgiveable Curses…never stopped his father though. He might know Expelliarmus, but I can use Protego. _

I was nudged hard in the ribs, again. I gathered in my surroundings and I saw Professor Snape standing in front of me and the classroom was silent.

"Clearly, if you have the time to daydream, then you have the time for detention."

"Woah, woah, wait! What? Who says I was daydreaming? I was just…thinking! And, you see, I put time in my thoughts. It's very naive to quickly think of something and then blurt it out." Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow as a couple of people giggled.

"Dare I ask of what Edwards?" He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"I would. I'd dare." I smiled at Professor Snape's back. He turned back around and glared. "Well, you see, I was just thinking of the Draught of Living Death that you were talking about and I was wondering if it was temporary or not. If it _was_…then I'd use it every time I come in here, because I'd rather sleep then listen to you—ow"

I felt the third elbow in my ribs as it cut me off mid sentence. There was silence and I looked over to Harry and Ron who were both wearing the same expressions of shock. I bit my lip, _great I went too far._

I looked up at Professor Snape as a smirk seemed to wipe off his face, "Well you seem to love detention. Let's see…a month's detention every Friday night after dinner, including today. Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor." He turned back around and began drawling on about a potion to cure boils. I banged my head with my potions book.

"Why did you keep going?" asked Ron. "Everyone knows Snape gets nasty."

I sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to duel Malfoy now."

"You still want to do that? You already have detentions this whole weekend and another three weeks." Hermione hissed from behind me. I turned in my seat to face her. "You're either completely irrational or just stupid." She stood up and began walking away.

"I'll give you stupid!" I stood up as Harry and Ron grabbed my sides.

"You need to control your temper Evelyn. It won't get you any where," whispered Harry. I whipped my head around and stared at him. He sounded exactly like my grandfather. My breath was caught in my throat as I barely nodded.

As I made my way to sit down back in my chair, Professor Snape called, "Ah, Edwards, glad you offered, get over here."

"What am I offering again?" I sighed as I walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Your assistance."

"With what?" I asked, rather louder than I intended. _What did Snape need my assistance for after what I just said to him?_

He turned around and smirked. "_I_ don't need your assistance, Edwards. Seeing as you don't have a partner—"

"But I do. Harry—" I looked over at Harry who was with Ron already attempting to make the potion. "…I can just squeeze in." I mumbled.

"_Seeing_ as you have a partner and Malfoy doesn't—"

"Excuse me. Malfoy? As in _Draco_ Malfoy? Whose bright idea was it to put us together?"

"It wasn't an idea. It was common sense. You two don't have partners…_less than two._" He added as I was about to suggest Harry and Ron again.

"Fine, but if someone ends up covered in boils then it's not my fault!" I said, grabbing Malfoy's sleeve as he was coming up from behind me…probably to try and torture some more. "I'm not sitting with your friends and you don't want to be by mine. So let's just go to the front, even if I have to endure Professor Snape breathing down my neck." I sighed and sat down at an empty table in the front. I glanced back at Harry and Ron who threw apologetic expressions at me. Ron even mimed for me to strangle him. I smiled meekly and turned my attention back to Malfoy who was gathering the ingredients.

"Don't tell me you're good at making potions, Malfoy?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Potion's was hard, I have to admit, but it was still one of my favorite classes. For the slightest second it looked like he was blushing.

"It's one of the easiest classes and if you don't how to do it then you're an idiot, like Potter over there." He looked over Harry. By the looks of it, Harry was struggling.

"You have one big crush on him Malfoy; otherwise you wouldn't even care what he does." I explained, glancing sideways at him while flipping through the pages of the Potions book looking for the instructions for today's lesson.

"What? No. I just think he's full of himself with the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing. And besides, you're one to talk."

I stopped searching for the instructions, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not the one with the crush on _Harry Potter_. Everyone knows you two are the celebrity couple." Malfoy smirked.

"Excuse me. Harry and me? Where did you hear this from?" I questioned as I quickly looked back at Harry. Both Ron and Harry seemed oblivious to this rumor.

"I just said everyone knows. I heard it from _everyone_." He laughed, knowing he was making me mad.

"Why would I go out with Harry? He's a—"

"Half-blood?" Malfoy questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"_Friend_. Just a friend. I'm not as simple-minded as you are. I wouldn't waste my time thinking about things like half-blood and pure-blood." I said. _But the thing is…I was. I was going to say half-blood without thinking about it. I can't believe I'm just like Malfoy_. I turned back to the book, ashamed. "Besides, I'm eleven. I don't think about relationships. You wanna know what I _do_ think about though?" I asked, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear and grabbing the first ingredient for the potion.

"How to be crazier than you already are?" questioned Malfoy, who was suddenly a lot closer than I had thought.

"_How_ I'm going to win the duel tonight." I smiled and elbowed him in the side because he had gotten extremely close and it gave me the creeps.

He chuckled and rubbed his side a little, "You can't win because I've got everything planned out. I know exactly what you're going to do."

I looked up at him and his eyes were a brilliant blue. "You know how you said that you _think_ Harry is full of himself? Well, I think you should take a good look in the mirror Malfoy." I said while pretending to pull an invisible mirror in front of my face.

"Well I can be. I'm a pure-blood."

"Yeah, but you're also an idiot so it kind of cancels it out." I smiled.

"Will you stop calling me an idiot? I'm the one making the potion."

I scoffed, "Yeah that has _nothing_ to do with me reading you the instructions. If you were reading it then you'd probably—"

Just before I could finish my sentence, there was a lot of smoke and some green stuff flew against my left arm sleeve. I gasped and tried to wipe it off quickly as it burnt through my arm sleeve and stung my skin. Malfoy, who saw people jumping on their seats, misunderstood my hiss and pulled me up against him as he jumped on his seat. I felt his hand on the back of my robes. My only thought was his father was a Death Eater. A Death Eater killed my grandpa in front of me. I didn't think of thanking him for helping me, but I just thought he did it to save himself.

I pulled myself away from Malfoy and glared at him. My arm burned, but I didn't look at it because I didn't want to see the boils that I knew were there. Neville was covered in them as Seamus led him to the nurse.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"What?" he yelled. I was surprised how angry he was. "I just pulled you out of the way from getting boils on your face!" I was hiding my burnt sleeve behind my back, so he couldn't see that I was actually hurt.

"No. You were just saving yourself and I was probably just in your way! Don't touch me. E_ver!_"

"Fine. Next time I'll just let you get boils and then I will laugh." Malfoy said. _I felt sick. I couldn't believe Malfoy t-tried to save me._

"Yeah well I'll let you lose to me tonight and then I'll laugh too."

"I'm sure you will." He mumbled as the bell rang. He was definitely up to something if he was this confident. He grabbed his bag, leaving me with the cauldron and the mess. The burning on my arm felt like it was traveling. Harry and Ron came up from behind me and helped.

"What a jerk." I huffed as I was about to roll up my sleeve, but decided against it.

"So what happened?" asked Harry.

I clutched my arm, "What are you talking about?" I wasn't mad at them, I was just frustrated with Malfoy and irritated as I felt the burning reach my shoulder.

"We're talking about Malfoy. What happened with you two?" Harry replied, looking down at my arm.

"Nothing. Why would there be?"

"It's Malfoy." He said again.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to my neck and when I quickly reached up to my slap my hand on whatever he was pointing at, I felt the boils.

"What's what? I have to do something, I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall." I quickly rushed through my words and then took off towards Madam Pompfrey.


	7. The Uneventful Weekend: Detention

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

As I entered the hospital wing, I instantly saw Neville and before I could find a distraction or hide for that matter, he saw me. Hopefully he wouldn't bring this up at a later time.

"Evelyn? Why are you here? Did you get hit with the potion too? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Neville stuttered and I couldn't help, but feel bad for some reason.

"It's okay Neville. It's not that bad, just a little on my arm-"

"And on your neck." Madam Pompfrey interrupted, bringing in a jar of salve to apply to both of our boils.

"Yeah, but it's not serious. So can I just get the lotion, please?" I questioned in a rush to get out of the here before someone, besides Neville, notices me.

"_Any_ wound is serious, no matter the degree of severity. Now both of you sit down and let me mix the antidote together. It won't take longer than 10 minutes." Madam Pompfrey said, escorted us each to a bed, and began stirring the ingredients together.

A sigh escaped my lips. I wasn't mad at Neville as it seemed, but I was just frustrated at how I lashed out at Ron and Harry. Above all, I was upset with how Malfoy acted like he was _trying _to help me and that I couldn't save myself.

I allowed Madam Pompfrey to apply the salve and soon she allowed me to go down to the Great Hall. I was accompanied with Neville because I knew that he got lost a lot. When I got into the Great Hall, I couldn't see Harry or Ron and Neville offered me a seat by him. I vaguely nodded my head just to accept his offer and followed him to where he normally sat next to Hermione.

Hermione saw me and Neville and she automatically grew suspicious; Hermione was very perceptive and smart. She put two and two together and realized that Neville went to the hospital wing and that I most likely went with him for some reason.

"Are you okay Neville?" She looked at Neville and then at me and I just offered a small smile.

"Oh yeah I'm alright Hermione. Thanks for asking." Neville replied and began talking about potions because everyone started bombarding him with questions.

"If you're looking for Ron and Harry then you're out of luck. I think they went to Hagrid's house, but I think they were trying to be sneaky about it." Hermione said as she began to eat her dinner. I wasn't exactly hungry; I was a bit mad and for some reason bothered.

"I wasn't, but thanks." I replied looking down at my empty plate and began piling on whatever food was closest to me.

"Are you still going to duel with Draco Malfoy?" She asked and I couldn't help lashing out at her. I don't usually get mad at people, but she caught me at a bad time and in a bad mood.

"Yes, Hermione. Why can't you mind your own business?" I questioned whipping my head around at her with a glare in my eyes. It grew just a slight bit quieter when some people looked towards me expecting for another one of my fights.

"This is my business Evelyn. You are risking Gryffindor points just for what? Pride? It's really irresponsible and selfish of you." Hermione bit back. For someone who was obnoxious and nosy, she was persistent and gutsy as well.

"It's more than _pride_," I scoffed as if that wasn't exactly why I was dueling him.

"Then please explain why you'd risk expulsion and points for people who want nothing to do with it?" She asked and I knew I really couldn't give her an answer without telling her about my grandfather and I wasn't going to do that any time soon. If I was going to tell anyone it would be someone I knew and was actually friends with, such as Ron and Harry, but, as I looked around the Great Hall again, it wasn't as if they were coming back.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I looked at her with confusion and bewilderment. Hermione seemed a bit crazy; she would switch between subjects and seemed to never get mad.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied slowly sitting back down.

"I know that you came back with Neville. I assume the potion hit you too?" She added.

"I'm fine. I barely got hit. You know Hermione, you're not my enemy. I don't hate you." I said before adding, "I'm just really frustrated and you caught me in a bad mood, but from the beginning I never really disliked you. Actually I kind of felt that you didn't like me."

"Harry and Ron don't like me." She said quietly eating her potatoes and gravy.

"Well Harry and Ron are guys. They think differently than us girls, you see," I smiled and she laughed along with me.

"I guess you're right—oh great, Draco is coming over here." Hermione moaned and I knew she was reluctant for his arrival knowing what I'd do. I decided to relent to Hermione's wishes and be civil when he comes here.

"Oh hello Edwards, I'm ready for my thanks," Malfoy sneered from behind me and I held back the creeps that crawled along my spine when I heard his voice.

"Thanks?" I questioned turning around towards him.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Funny," I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning back around. I caught a smile forming on Hermione's lips and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Oh what? You're mad that I saved you or are you scared about dueling with me tonight." He knelt towards me causing me to turn around because he was near my neck and I didn't like it.

"Neither." I looked into his ice blue eyes and I saw my gray eyes reflected back. I could tell that he didn't like my passive attitude and little did he know that this was how I normally reacted to arguments. From the corner of my eyes I saw Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall, but dinner was almost over. I instinctively smiled and curved around Malfoy to start walking over to the both of them. Someone grabbed the back of my arm and I before I knew what was happening, I had my wand out. It was Malfoy. He had grabbed my arm for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He was confused as he let go of my arm and I just stared at him with confusion. I tucked my wand back in my robes and turned back around towards Harry.

"Hey guys, you were gone forever." I stated.

"Yeah, we went to see Hagrid," Harry said staring past me and I saw Ron doing the same. I turned around and saw that they were glaring at Malfoy.

"Just ignore him. He was just being a git, like always." I laughed.

"What was he saying?" Ron asked.

"You know, the usual, being thick." I smiled, "I'm going to go up to the Common Room, you guys should eat."

"I'll go with you," I heard a voice and turned around to Hermione and I nodded my head.

As we headed up to the Gryffindor common room Hermione said, "I like how you handled that situation."

I laughed, "You sound like a teacher or something. I'm not crazy and I don't like starting fights, but Malfoy just gets under my skin. I'm usually normal."

"Is that why you were in a bad mood earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of. More frustrated at myself for not being able to handle the situation with the potion better." I admitted.

"Handle the situation? What were you suppose to do?" Hermione questioned.

I looked at Hermione and then just shook my head, "Not get hit by it and have better reflexes." She slowed to a stop and stared at me kind of shocked. "What?" I asked.

"You couldn't have known that that potion would have exploded and you're talking like you're a robot saying stuff like, 'having better reflexes.'"

"What's a robot?" I asked. She started laughing.

"You know, Evelyn, you seem so perfect some times-"

"I'm far from perfect, Hermione, and I'll be the first to tell you that." I stated and began heading towards the common room again. I had detention with Professor Snape tonight and detention on Saturday and Sunday with Professor McGongall.

"Well you're also very hard on yourself." She said when she caught up with me.

"You have to be if you want to excel. You should know that, you're smart." I smiled. She became bright red and I laughed as we reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Caput Draconis," Hermione said and we both stumbled into the common room.

"Alright well I'm going to put my bag in my room and then head to the dungeons. I'm already regretting talking back to Snape." I sighed.

Ten minutes later, I was already heading back down towards the dungeons. As I passed the Great Hall, Harry and Ron exited and were surprised to see me, but I greeted them with a smile nonetheless.

"Hey," I said, "I have detention with Snape. Wish me luck."

"Good luck with that," Ron said.

"Listen, I might be late to the duel tonight because of this stupid detention. So could you guys make sure Malfoy doesn't get thick and think I'm not going to show up?" I asked and they both laughed.

"Sure thing," Ron said.

"Just be careful on not getting caught, okay?" Harry said. I nodded before heading towards the dungeons once again.


	8. The Uneventful Weekend: Midnight Jog

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

Just as I was about to reach the potions room, I ran into Ms. Norris. I quickly scared her away. _Stupid cats._

Some one laughed behind me and when I turned around I saw the infamous Malfoy and my heart dropped.

"Do you like sneaking up on people?" I scoffed.

"You're just mad that I scared you," Malfoy laughed. I crossed my arms as my hips jutted out. Malfoy liked to be obnoxious or so it seemed.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked becoming suspicious.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said stepping closer.

"I have detention if you can recall potion's class." I smiled and all of the sudden my body relaxed like I was talking to a friend. I didn't like it. I was not becoming friends with a death eater's son.

"I can definitely recall potion's class. It was when I saved you and then you freaked out," he smiled that arrogant smile that I knew would just get bigger when he grew older.

"You didn't save me," I replied becoming irritated.

"Then why did I pull you back when the potion exploded," he said stepping closer to me and I really didn't know what he was getting at.

"I don't know. Don't try to ask me why you do the things you do. Also, you didn't save me because I still got hit by that potion," I said.

"You got hit by it?" He asked looking down at me to try and find out where I got hit at.

"It's gone. I went to the hospital wing, but I'm just saying that you didn't save me and also don't try to help me again, I can protect myself." I said to make sure that he understood what I was saying.

Just as he was about to respond, I heard the quiet drawl of Professor Snape behind me. "You're late for detention, Ms. Edwards. I'm sure you don't want two months of detention?"

"Sorry Professor Snape," I forced out. I just had to chew back my smart remarks when it comes to Snape and I could make it through the month of detention every Friday with him.

"Draco did you need something?" Snape asked and I couldn't help feeling annoyed how nice he was to students of his own house.

Draco looked at me before nodding his head and Snape looked at me too. I just felt confused. "Ms. Edwards go to the potions classroom, I'll be there soon." I looked quickly between Draco and Professor Snape and then slowly walked to the potions class room.

_What was Draco planning?_ I entered the empty class and walked over to the desk that I usually sat at. After a few minutes and Snape had not entered, I stood up and began walking around the classroom; a classroom is always creepier when there is no students in it. I looked at the cupboard of ingredients and soon grew bored of it. Before I could stop myself, I was already walking towards Professor Snape's desk. I'm always on Hermione about being nosy, but when I get bored I can't help myself.

On his desk was just some small black book and then a cauldron with some liquid in it. With a quick look at the door and a small flick of my wrist, I opened the book and saw small black scratches with ink were written in it. At first it looked like some random words, but when I stared at them longer I could tell that they were spells, new potions, and then random names.

One name stood out the most prominent because he was a teacher here; Quirinus Quirrell. I quickly backed away from his desk as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Professor Snape asked in his usual drawl.

"Waiting patiently for you?" I said automatically. He looked towards his desk and then back at me. He quickly walked towards me, pushing me to the side, and looked at his potion and around his desk. "What are you making?"

"None of your concern. Go to your seat. You'll be washing cauldrons," he replied and threw me a look of disdain and I quickly turned toward my seat.

After a few minutes of checking his desk for any missing items he went into the back room and came back with two boxes of cauldrons from today's class. I thought I saw a faint smile on his face as he put the boxes on my desk as if he were enjoying my torture. "Professor Snape I have a question."

"Of course you do," He said while setting the boxes on my desk. I took out the first cauldron and began scrubbing it without magic.

"What were talking about with Draco Malfoy?" I questioned as I finished the first cauldron and started the second one. This one was thick with the potion that was meant to cure boils from today's lesson.

"Is it because you're an Edwards that you think you're privileged enough to know everything? Well you're not and I suggest you mind your business," he seethed and I felt blush inch across my face. I looked back at the cauldrons and just wished I could get this over with.

It was almost midnight and this detention dragged on with silent tension. At exactly midnight, Snape had to let me go because it would be officially Saturday.

"You may go to your common room," he looked up at me strangely then. All of the sudden I put it together; Malfoy had ratted us out to Snape and now Harry and Ron are going to get in trouble. I stood up hopefully not revealing my sudden anxiety and walked out the door. As soon as I rounded the corner, I broke out into a sprint through the various halls not knowing where I was going because it was pitch black; I just needed to know that I was at least heading toward the trophy room.

Just as I reached the third floor and closing in on the trophy room, I thought I heard something but my instincts weren't fast enough and it was pitch dark as it was. The next thing I knew, I had run head first into someone because I heard a lot of swears and then the next thing I heard was metal crashing to the floor.

"Harry?" I managed to say despite the lack of air in my lungs and above the commotion of armor crashing to the ground and a large amount of people crashing into each other.

He quickly grabbed my arm and yelled, "Run!" I didn't think twice. I set out into another sprint going in the direction that I was just recently coming from. As we turned right onto a completely different corridor the doorknob to a classroom rattled opened and I slammed my feet to a stop, causing Harry to whiplash around and face me. Before Harry could question what I was doing, Peeves exited the room in question.

Someone slammed into me from behind, causing me to fall over. "Neville? What are you doing here? And why is Hermione here?"

"We'll explain later," Ron muttered helping me up.

"I told you guys that Malfoy would set you up," Hermione huffed grabbing a stitch in her side.

"Shh," Harry said when Peeves caught a sight of them and started giggling in excitement. "Peeves, please be quiet—you're going to get us thrown out."

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." He taunted.

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped and I quickly grabbed his arm in protest, but he already offended Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

I tightened my grip around Ron's arm and belted out into a run for the third time that night and Harry was right on my heels followed by Neville and Hermione. There was only one room down the end of this corridor and we all slammed into it, but it was locked. Ron began freaking out instantly.

"Shut up, Ron." I hissed thinking about the various spells I knew. "_Alohomora!" _The door popped open and all five of us rushed in and Harry quickly shut the door.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay—get _off_, Neville." I barely heard what Harry was saying because I, like Hermione and Neville, were already staring at a massive, three-headed beast that could only be described as a giant dog. It's tongues were hanging out of each head and six pairs of eyes were staring out madly at us. I think we all had the same thought at that moment, we'd rather run into Filch than get killed. All at the same time, we piled out of the room and began running down stairs and we didn't stop until we reached the Gryffindor common door. Some one rushed out, "Pig snout," but I could barely remember who until we crashed into the common room surrounded by couches and tables.

"_What_ was that thing and why would they have that here at Hogwarts?" Ron rushed.

"That's what they are hiding on the third floor isn't it?" I questioned and I looked at Harry, but he was just as pale as the rest of us.

"I thought at least you would use your eyes, Evelyn." Hermione said as she caught her breath along with a sudden anger. "Didn't any of you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry questioned with exasperation as he stepped in front of me towards Hermione as if he was defending me. "I was too busy looking at it's three heads to be looking at it's feet, Hermione."

"No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stated. Harry grew instantly silent as she said this, but she continued nonetheless. "I hope you guys have finally satisfied your urges to go against the rules because tonight we almost got killed—and worst, expelled." With that she walked off in a huff towards the girls' dormitories.

"You'd think we'd dragged her along, wouldn't you?" Ron replied looking flabbergasted.

"She needs to re-check her priorities," I laughed and Ron started laughing along with me, but Harry was still pale as a ghost. It was obvious that something struck a cord tonight. "Harry what is it?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about what Hermione said," he mumbled vaguely.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"Well you know about the break-in at Gringotts bank," at this point Harry and Ron were talking about something that I actually had no idea about. I didn't read the Dailey Prophet. "Hagrid had told me that Gringotts is the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide—except perhaps Hogwarts."

"You're saying Hagrid is hiding something in Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"Not exactly Hagrid, but maybe Dumbledore is hiding whatever was in vault seven hundred and thirteen underneath that dog." Harry suggested.

"That wasn't just a dog-"

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen? What are you talking about?" I asked quickly when I heard a noise coming from somewhere upstairs.

"Oh that's the vault that was hiding something top secret. Hagrid took Harry at the beginning of the year when he had to take money out of his bank. What do you think can be so important that Dumbledore would get a wild creature to guard it and that someone would want to steal so badly?" Ron explained.

"I don't know," Harry said just as two redheaded boys came rushing downstairs. They were very familiar as they had ran into me on Platform Nine and Three-quarters.

"Fred? George?" Ron questioned, his voice grew higher.

"Hello little brother," Fred and George said in unison, "What are you three first years doing down here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," I said with a smile, but then turned to Harry and Ron. "I'm going to sleep. Hopefully I don't have nightmares of scrubbing cauldrons," I said and shivered dramatically.

"'Nite," Ron threw over his shoulder and continued to talk to Fred and George about how they were getting a midnight snack.

"Hey Evelyn, hold on," Harry said and we walked a little ways away from the Weasley brothers.

"Yeeesss?" I drawled with a smile. I was getting tired and I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"I just want to let you know that even though Malfoy set us up-"

"He's a coward. You know, I saw him tonight. He talked to Snape right before I had detention so I just _knew_ that he told him something. That's why I was running to tell you before you got caught," I interrupted.

"You came back to warn us?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I may be crazy and everything, but I wouldn't throw my friends to the curb just like that. I was surprised to find Neville and Hermione, of all the people, with you." I laughed.

"Oh that was...inconvenient. Anyway, what I wanted to say was-"

"I'm sooo tired!" Ron walked in between us with a yawn making me laughing.

"Don't yawn in my face!" I laughed while pushing him away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!" I smiled before jumping up the stairs towards the dormitories. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was already asleep.


	9. The Uneventful Weekend: Muggle Quidditch

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

Despite falling asleep around one o'clock in the morning, I woke up around six in the morning. I was surprised even for myself when I found that Hermione was still asleep. It wasn't until seven in the morning when I made my way down towards the common room and only a few people were in there. Neville, Fred and George, and then a couple of girls that I think were in their second year.

"Hey Neville! How did you sleep?" I asked walking over to him. My dark hair hair was pinned back in waves because that was pretty much all I could do with it.

"W-What? Oh Evelyn, I didn't get much sleep because of _you know_ _what_," he leaned in to whisper.

"Oh really? I'm sorry about that," I admitted and then I heard something from Fred and George that caught my attention. I whipped around and ran towards them, both of them were tall third years. "What did you two say?"

They both looked at me and then they looked at each other before once again smiling down at me. "Well isn't it Ms. Eve Edwards, the witch that punched Draco Malfoy on her first day of school." I didn't know if it was Fred or George who said this until George reached down his hand for me to shake.

I reached up to shake George's hand and Fred brought his hand down and shook my other hand. They were strange brothers. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You met me last night," I stated and took my hands back.

"That wasn't a proper introduction." George began.

"We were delirious with hunger," Fred ended.

"You know we see a faint air of prankster in you," George said.

I burst into laughter and reached out to swat at them, "You two are hilarious. Now what were you saying about flying on brooms?"

They looked at each other and pouted as if ignoring their offer was painful to endure. I stood waiting, but they kept on pouting and I couldn't stand it anymore "Okay fine, what do you want?"

"A protégé." They said, once again, in unison. "We need someone to pass down our wisdom to." I didn't know what to say and I felt my mouth pop open, but I quickly shut it and regained my composure.

"I'll...uh...think about it. Now can you tell me about flying lessons?" I asked with excitement.

"Oh that?" George questioned. "You little first years are starting on Monday, at least that's what we heard when we were sneaking around this week."

I couldn't contain my enthusiasm and I began to jump around. "Really? I've been waiting forever for this!" With a sudden inspiration, I ran up the boys' dormitory stairs and burst into to tell Ron and Harry about the news, I'm sure, if not Harry, at least Ron would be excited.

Bursting into the room, I realized that two other boys were sleeping, but hopefully they wouldn't mind it if I broke the news this way. I saw red hair and I knew it was Ron's bed and jumped up on it and began to bounce.

"RON! HARRY! Guess what?" I yelled bouncing from Ron's bed to Harry's. I instantly woke up Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, but Harry and Ron were still out cold. I jumped off of Harry's bed and lunged on top of Ron. "RON! HEYYY RON! Guess what?" I laughed as he jumped up ("Whaaa?"), causing me to fall off of him on to the cold ground.

There was silence when they realized what happened. Ron hurried to my side to help me up, but I was just trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard when I saw Ron's bed head hair with a tired face and a wand in his hand. Harry helped me up nevertheless and Harry's hair...looked the same black mess that it always did. His glasses were skewed on his face from a hurried attempt to see what was going on.

"Evelyn? What are you doing in the boy's dormitory?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Oh come on, no need to be shy," I said reaching toward him to start pinching his cheeks and swatted me away with embarrassment. I laughed again. "Okay, listen! We are starting flying lessons on Monday!"

"Really? Where did you hear this from?" Ron questioned instantly fading from his drowsy state.

"Fred and George." I stated and Ron's face faded instantly.

"Awh, Evelyn. Fred and George lie all the time!" Ron whined.

"No, not this time. I'm sure of it. I mean they are bound to teach us one of these days." I said trying to make him excited again.

"Is it hard? Flying on broomsticks?" Harry asked. Ron and I looked at him. We had forgotten that Harry never rode on a broomstick.

"I can't really remember if my first time flying was hard," I said trying to remember. I'm pretty sure my grandfather taught me just like he taught me everything else. "But Harry you shouldn't have trouble with it."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well it's in your genes! You see, when my dad and your dad were in school they were both on the Quidditch team. I grew up listening to my dad tell stories of how they were Chasers together. I hear your dad was really good." I smiled. Harry looked at me with such intensity. It was as if he was hanging on to my every words and I suppose he was because he never really knew his father.

"R-Really?" He whispered looking dazed.

"Yep. Now get dressed. I want to show you something after breakfast," I sang and pranced downstairs.

By the time every one had gathered in the Great Hall, the rumor that there was flying lessons buzzed around in the air and of course, Malfoy was the loudest to express his opinion on the matter.

When Harry, Ron, and I had finished breakfast and I was leading them to the Trophy Room, we were stopped, unwillingly, by the front of the Great Hall by a group of Slytherins listening intently to Malfoy boast about flying.

"And then-" Malfoy continued and I was in no mood for this, especially since what happened last night.

"Shut up, Malfoy, and move. Some of us have places to go!" I yelled behind a Slytherin girl and she turned around and glared at me.

"Oh, well isn't it Edwards and her two _lovely_ lackeys," Malfoy sneered and it took everything not to punch him.

"Haha, original. Now _move_ before I make you. Oh wait, you're too much of a coward to fight me, isn't that right? Do I have to recall last night?" I threatened.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't there supposed to be a duel last night? Funny, I don't remember Malfoy showing up," Ron continued.

"You want to know who _did _show up? Filch. Very conveniently. Kind of like he _knew_ something was going to happen in the Trophy Room," Harry continued.

"You're right Harry, it was very convenient." I looked up at Malfoy again with a glare, "Talk to me when you grow a pair," I stated and harshly pushed passed him and continued up the stairs towards the Trophy Room not before hearing gasps from Slytherin girls.

"Wow, Evelyn, I think I love you," Ron muttered in a daze and I laughed. I grabbed both of their arms and hurried up three stories and finally reached the trophy room.

"Okay here we are!" I announced.

"The trophy room?" Harry questioned, but I just pulled them inside and proceeded to search what I was looking for.

"Here it is! Come over here, Harry. Look," I said pointing to a trophy with the name James Potter on it. "It's a Chaser trophy that was rewarded to your father and right next to it is a Head Boy trophy. Your dad was very cool." I smiled. "Well what do you think?"

"Wow Harry, I didn't know your dad was Head Boy. My brother Bill was Head Boy too. I wonder if I can find his," Ron mumbled.

Harry wasn't saying anything and it seemed as if he was dazed looking down at the trophy. I felt guilty. I guess I shouldn't have showed this to him. I wasn't even sure it would be in here, I was just hoping.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be happy seeing this," I whispered hoping that Ron couldn't hear. He grabbed my forearm, but kept staring at the trophy and when I looked up at his face he looked on the verge of tears. He then quickly hugged me and it surprised me to the point of shock. My eyes were wide when I looked over at Ron. He was confused just as I was, but he just turned around and pretended to continue looking for Bill's trophy. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm happy." He said looking at me because we were both the same height. He then realized what he was doing and quickly pushed me away, not before I saw a deep crimson blush rush along his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at how happy I had made him.

Ron quickly coughed and we both looked at him. "Have you found your brother's trophy?"

"No," he said glumly, but I just patted him roughly on the back.

"Well cheer up! So, what should we do today? I don't know about you guys, but I feel in the mood for another giant three-headed dog adventure?" I admitted.

They stared at me before laughing at me in agreement. "Why are you so happy? Don't you have detention today _and_ tomorrow?" Ron asked. This instantly put a damper on my mood, of course, but I just too happy to be sad about a measly thing like detention.

"Hey at least I don't have it with Snape. I can deal with Professor McGonagall." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the day, at least until I had detention, hanging out in the common room and retelling the amazing adventure we had last night. We also talked about Quidditch, because of the upcoming flying lessons and because Harry didn't even know what it was. And of course we contemplated about what the three-headed dog could be hiding that was at Gringotts bank. Harry had said that the box that Hagrid picked up from the vault was only about two inches long.

"I wonder if it's valuable," Ron muttered.

"It could be dangerous." I piped in getting exhilarated at the thought of unknown power contained in something so small.

"Or both," Harry added.

"That's possible too," I mumbled nodding my head. My head was starting to hurt from thinking of all the things it could possibly be and how infuriating not knowing what it was.

"Ugh, all this thinking is hurting my head!" Ron complained and a laugh escaped my lips.

"Oh no!" I yelled suddenly jumping up from the couch that I was sitting on, in front of the fire place. Both Harry and Ron stopped laughing and looked up at me along with most of the students in the common room. "I forgot to do Professor McGonagall's homework! There was so much of it too!"

Harry and Ron started laughing and so did most of the students in common room, but I did hear a couple of people say, "Ugh, first years are so noisy." I didn't mind because we, well me specifically, were noisy I suppose.

"Calm down you have all day tomorrow to do it," Harry said in between breaths of air.

"Eh, well I guess you're right." I decided while calming down substantially within seconds. "Well do you guys want to go down for dinner?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Ron announced quite proudly and just as we all stood up, Hermione walked passed us with her nose in the air quite definitely ignoring us.

Before I could greet her, she left through the Fat Lady portrait. "Hermione is mad at us." I stated.

"What?" Harry asked while looking over towards the Fat Lady portrait.

"Hermione. Is. Mad. At. Us." I stated each word slowly staring at both Harry and Ron. _Hermione is obnoxious; she is a nosy, busy-body and needed to mind her own business, but she was also still one of us. A fellow Gryffindor and that meant something to me, for some strange reason_.

"What's your point?" Ron asked with a pinched face.

"Yeah, it's not like we asked her to come with us last night. Plus, she's always mean to you so why should you care?" Harry asked. All I could do was stare at them both because I thought they were nicer than that.

"I'm just saying." I stated before proceeding out of the common room while they followed behind me. I didn't say anything to them the whole way to the Great Hall, but I didn't think they noticed because they were so wrapped up in themselves to acknowledge anything. I think they were talking about food or Quidditch.

As we entered the Great Hall, I immediately heard and noticed Malfoy. He could be spotted a mile away with his shining blonde hair slicked back and I could even see those piercing blue eyes from here and I couldn't help but shiver…with disgust. _He was such a jerk. I wonder how his mother could even love him_, I smiled at the thought and before I knew it, my face had greeted the floor in a warm embrace.

I looked around, wondering what had just happened, when I realized that I had tripped over my own feet. _Ugh, karma isn't my friend. I shouldn't have been thinking about stupid Malfoy. See? That's what I get._

I jumped up hoping that at least I fell gracefully, but I wouldn't bet on it. I threw my arms out and bowed, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you properly fall on your face just in case you want to know in the future! I'm always available for tutoring! Thank you and goodnight!" I announced and continued down the row towards the food pretending to be unfazed by the embarrassing incident. I looked up at the teachers and I saw Dumbledore applauding with a light expression in his eyes and when I looked around people were a mix of laughter and applause.

I piled food onto my plate, but I was too mortified to eat anything. I was pretending to eat when I looked up for some reason to look at Malfoy and I caught his eyes. He was most definitely laughing at me and this ticked me off; I glared at him and looked down at my food. That's when I felt a hard nudge in my side and I looked over at Ron.

"What?" I hissed, but I wasn't mad at them, but was just infuriated to no end with Malfoy because I felt that it was his fault that I made a fool of myself.

"I was…just wondering if I you were finished with that," Ron asked pointing to my treacle tart. I randomly threw it at him not even caring if I hit his face.

"You just fell, it's not that big of a deal," Harry said trying to make me feel better only making me even more annoyed.

"I'm not even mad at that." I stated looking over at Hermione and she was looking at me offering me a smile. Maybe tripping in front of the whole school was enough to make forgive me. I smiled back.

"Oh," Harry replied, "is there anything wrong?"

"Yes. Malfoy is what's wrong." I growled.

"Wha he do thif time?" Ron asked with two treacle tarts shoved into his mouth. I tried to show disgusting, but I ended up laughing until my eyes were watering.

"Gross, Ron. Don't talk with your mouth full. How would you feel if I did that to you?" I laughed.

"I don't know. I can't picture you doing it," He said after he swallowed his food. I looked over at Ron, then back at Harry, and smiled. I grabbed a fist full of apple pie and shoved it in my mouth and then inserted two carrots into my nostrils.

"This iz wha you loo' li when ew chew wif yor mouf fuul. Am I attractif?" I pulled my ears out and crossed my eyes. Ron, who was drinking pumpkin juice, immediately spit everything out (even through his nose) as he was taken by surprise with what I did. He started laughing until his face was red and he actually fell off his chair. I let go of my ears and looked down at him. I swallowed my food before I spit it out like Ron did, and I didn't want to do that. Harry had his face in his arms, laughing into the table. "Ron! Are you okay?"

He shook his head. He couldn't say anything because he was laughing too hard. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall neared that I quickly took the carrots out of my nose and threw them quickly at the table.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you control yourself. And, Ms. Edwards, I would think that you knew by now how to control yourself." She said and Ron instantly stopped laughing and pulled himself up back onto his seat. Harry had also composed himself. I tried hard not to laugh despite Professor McGonagall being there. I just kept remembering Harry and Ron's faces as they were laughing. "I think we should end this little party. Evelyn lets go, time for detention."

I sighed looking at both Harry and Ron and they smiled weakly. I waved before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall. "Ms. Edwards, I suggest you watch your feet. We wouldn't you falling…again." I looked up at her and I saw the faintest of smiles on her face. I nodded trying not to laugh during a serious situation like this.

"We will be having detention in the library." She said and I looked around when she said 'we' and before my very eyes was none other than Malfoy. His bruises were a yellowish color, barely visible.

"W-we? As in Draco Malfoy and _me_? Why do I keep ending up with him? This never ends well Professor McGonagall." I rushed.

"Ms. Edwards. If, when you say _doesn't end well_ means _will _end peacefully and maturely, then yes, I agree." She said as she escorted us to the library. I realized as soon as we entered the room that this was the first time that I had been in here. "Unfortunately, over the summer, these books were forgotten about. _Fortunately_ we have you two to put them back on their shelves and Nearly Headless Nick has graciously offered his assistance. He will be here to help and watch over you two. Now, at midnight, I want you two to come see me and Nick, I want you to see me if they aren't doing the work properly. Have fun," Professor McGonagall explained with a smile. She really loved torturing students. I looked over at the books that were 'forgotten' and there were stacks upon stacks of old, ancient looking books.

As soon as McGonagall left, I turned around to reach for a book and saw Malfoy jump up and sit on the table. He was _not_ leaving all the work to me.

"Don't worry, you fell gracefully," Malfoy laughed while breaking the silence. I threw him a look that hopefully conveyed hatred.

"I'm going to stop right there because I think I remember telling you that you had to grow a pair before talking to me." I stated and continued working again. He glared down at me before scoffing and jumping off the table.

"Alright," he said walking over to me and then the next thing I knew, he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him. I couldn't even respond when he pushed me and I fell backwards against the floor. "Is that what you want? You want me to fight you?"

I was so surprised to get mad at this point and when I recover, I threw a look over my shoulder and saw Nearly Headless Nick. I didn't want to fight Malfoy and get in trouble.

I walked away from him to the other side of the table and continued with what I was supposed to do. I could always get him back without risking more detention.

"What? Evelyn Edwards _not_ fighting back? This is surprising," Malfoy sneered reaching up to my tug at the ends of my hair. I quickly slapped his hand away from me.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I just want to get finished with this so I'll _never_ have to be around you again," I said looking up at him and I saw his smirk turn downward in a grimace. And something clicked in my head. "Why do you mess with me Malfoy when you know I'll always win?"

This question obviously surprised him, "I don't see you fighting back—" As he said this, I took the book that I was holding and smacked him across his face.

Before he could reach into his pocket and grab his wand I mumbled, "Accio wand." Immediately the wand danced towards my hand and I smiled at him. "I don't have a problem fighting back. Obviously," I said pushing hard against the bruise under his eye and he caught my finger and clenched down on it with his hand. "I was _asking_ why _you_ mess with me when you _know_ that I always win."

He quickly pressed against my shoulders and pushed me away from him. He grabbed his wand, but I held tightly onto the bottom half. "Give me back my wand, Evelyn."

I accidently let go when he said my name. I had never heard him say it and it surprised me how weird it sounded in his mouth. I saw a red blush on his face like he didn't mean to say my first name. "You're annoying just like _Potter_." He said and stalked off to continue his work.

We continued in silence. I looked up at Malfoy a couple of times, but he was intently staring at each book, looking at the title and then placing them on the corresponding shelf. I had to look at the title and author of each book before placing them individually back on the shelf.

I randomly grabbed another book, read the tile, _Ancient Wizards of Yore and Spells_, written by _Unknown_. Before I put it in the unknown pile that I had created, there was something that caught my attention with this specific book. It was half the size of most of the books here, but it was as thick as the rest. The book was a deep purple with gold lacing around the title and edging, like old medieval illuminated manuscripts. The tips of my fingers felt the rough surface of the ancient book and I couldn't help but open it. On each yellowed page, there showed an illuminated picture of a wizard or witch and description about them. I quickly flipped to the back and there were spells written into the margin of book in fluent cursive.

Without actually thinking of the spell in question, my fingers traced the indented words as I mumbled the phrase aloud. "_Magnus Ventus_" Very suddenly, the books that were left on the table began shifting around and when I looked at them, they flew up into the air and began circling around the table. Within seconds, they were whirling in a circle while gaining speed lifting higher into the air. It looked like a tornado of books right in the library. Nearly Headless Nick appeared and questioned both of us and Malfoy looked outright terrified and I just quickly shook my head. _I was not going to get in trouble for this_. When Nearly Headless Nick disappeared to get Professor McGonagall, I slipped the book into my black robe. Malfoy had finally caught my eye and hopefully I portrayed a look of confusion, but I think he saw right through that.

"What did you do?" He hissed.

"What are you _talking_ about? I-I didn't do anything!" I said looking away from his eyes. At that moment the tornado of books made a crescendo near the roof the library and began spitting out thick books at both Malfoy and I.

Professor McGonagall rushed into the room carrying the end of her robes with Nearly Headless Nick trailing behind her. She looked up at the tornado of books and looked at both of us. Her eyes immediately traveled passed Malfoy and rested on me. I was just staring at her, subconsciously biting my lip trying to act innocent. _Yes, I'm technically not guilty. I didn't do this on purpose._

McGonagall looked back at the floating books, waved her wand, and said, "Dimitte!" All the books fell towards floor with various thuds. "Must have been Peeves pulling one of his pranks again."

"Ugh, he is so obnoxious. Don't worry Professor, I'll be sure to tell Bloody Baron about this," Nick said with an intense expression. Professor McGonagall vaguely nodded.

"You two put the books back on the table and come see me." She said sternly exiting the library with a brisk walk. I only realized until now that my heart was beating one hundred miles per minute and as Professor McGonagall left, it stuttered to a stop. Without looking at Malfoy, I put the books back on the table and quickly walked out of the library towards McGonagall's classroom. However, I couldn't escape Malfoy no matter how quickly I walked away from the library. He grabbed the back of my shoulder causing me to turn around.

"What was that back there?" He question with a new sense of curiosity.

"I thought you were ignoring me, can't you go back to doing that?" I breathed out as my eyes darted back and forth from each of his snowy blue eyes.

Malfoy's hand, still holding on to my shoulder, clenched tightly. "Just tell me." I was too dazed from what happened in the library to push him off me, but my shoulder was starting to hurt. My lips fell open and he leaned in close to hear what I was going to say.

"You're not my friend,_ Malfoy_. I'm not telling you anything," I mumbled. He took this chance to push pass me in frustration. And why did I feel bad? Malfoy would tell Snape on someone and I'm not stupid enough to tell him anything.

Malfoy was already in Professor McGonagall classroom when I finally entered and it seemed like they were both waiting for me; Malfoy's scrunched face indicated his annoyance of this.

"Thank you Ms. Edwards for joining us," Professor McGonagall said giving me a stern look and all I could do was to apologize. "For tomorrow's detention—"

"Professor?" I interrupted. I really didn't want another detention with Malfoy. I just wanted to hang out with Harry and Ron all day and read the book that was in my robes. She looked towards me expecting a question. "I was wondering if we had immunity for good behavior?" Both she and Malfoy had surprised looks on their faces.

"What are you asking?" McGonagall asked with a tight expression and I knew I should have stopped there, but I continued in vain.

"Well, I mean I learnt my lesson for what I did and I proved it during this detention. Malfoy and I didn't fight at all in the library. So, I was wondering if I could get a pardon on good behavior just this once." I knew how to talk my way out of anything; at least I could at my house. That was probably because I was an only child.

'Since…it's the first week and, despite _Peeves' _joke," she looked at me when she said this then continued, "you two were almost finished with sorting those books. So, _this once_, I'll relent, _but_ Ms. Edwards I'm only doing this once. Next time I won't be as charitable."

It was midnight when I made it back to the Gryffindor common room and I was smiling from ear to ear. I was too tired to even change into my pajamas; I just flopped down on the bed with my black robes still on.

I was woken up Sunday morning from my dreams of forests and unicorns to Hermione shaking my shoulder roughly, "Evelyn?"

I was freezing for some reason and when I looked up, I realized that I fell asleep in my robes and had no blanket the whole night. I looked up at Hermione, while rubbing my eyes. What time was it?

"Evelyn, I'm sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Great Hall together?" Hermione's small voice whispered. Why was she whispering?

"What time is it?" My voice was raspy with sleep and I looked around to see Parvati and Lavender still asleep. Now I was fully awake. _Why was Hermione waking me up so early to go eat breakfast?_

"About six-thirty in the morning," she replied with no hint of humor in her voice.

"You're kidding me." I stated looking up at her brown eyes. She shook her head without hesitancy. I looked around one more time before grabbing my robes and sitting up. "Well alright then. Just let me take a shower first."

She nodded quickly and I walked to the showers eyeing her with suspicion.

Hermione and I made our way down to the Great Hall at a quarter 'til seven and I'm pretty sure I was glaring just because of how tired I still was. No one was in the common room as we passed through it.

"I like your hair," Hermione said with a quiet smile and I looked over at her. I couldn't even smile; my face was blank with tiredness. When I was finished with the shower, my hair was dripping wet and wavy so I just braided it onto a pile on my head and braided my bangs against my forehead.

"It's too early for compliments," I yawned. "So what's this all about? Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I was just awake and I saw you in your robes so I thought you were awake too. I didn't know you were sleeping," Hermione admitted. There was an awkward pause before she asked, "How was your detention?"

I looked at her with another blank expression, but she awaited my answer.

"It was very…detention-like?" I said. "Oh, plus Malfoy was there. I didn't know that he got detention that day too."

Hermione looked over at me as she asked, "Did you get into another fight?"

"When have Malfoy and I ever _not_ gotten into a fight? He's so obnoxious that it's inevitable." I said as I opened the doors to the Great Hall. To my surprise, when I looked over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy wasn't there and there were only a handful of students eating. "This is the first time I've seen the Great Hall so quiet."

When we found a seat near the teachers, a plate appeared for both of us. There were pancakes, biscuits, cups of different flavored juices, and much more. Then Jeb flew over to me with an envelope attached to his claws; it was from my dad. He kept talking about how Mom was getting extremely friendly with the Malfoys or more specifically, Narcissa Malfoy. I had a suspicion that this why Malfoy was messing with me more often. Then my dad continued saying that Narcissa was a bad influence on Mom because she already agreed with the pure-blood issue and he hoped she didn't go "to the dark side."

I didn't know if he was kidding or not, but my heart was racing nonetheless. I folded my letter up before putting back on a brave face. It was hard to act like nothing was wrong because I had lost my appetite due to the letter. I picked at some toast and I heard Hermione's voice, but wasn't really sure what she was saying.

"Malfoy," I heard Hermione say and I looked up, but Malfoy wasn't anywhere around. "I wonder why his name gets your attention." I looked at her with confusion as she was smiling.

"What does that mean? He's my arch nemesis; of course his name will get my attention." I explained.

"Arch nemesis?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, fate has given me an enemy and my life's purpose is to defeat him." I continued and she laughed even harder.

A group of students walked into the Great Hall and two of them were Harry and Ron. I didn't notice until they were standing right above me.

"Oh! Harry and Ron!" I acknowledged.

"We were waiting in the common room forever for you to come down." Harry said and I started to laugh.

"I wasn't even in my dormitory," I laughed.

"Yeah we realized that when we got here." Ron stated, but he wasn't laughing.

"That's funny why aren't you laughing?" I questioned.

"It wasn't funny because we were waiting _forever_ and we started to get hungry, but _Harry_ wanted to wait." Ron explained as he sat to my left.

"Oh—"

"I'm done so I'll see you around, Evelyn." Hermione smiled completely ignoring Ron and Harry before getting up and leaving.

"What did _she_ want?" Ron asked watching her walk away with a roll in his mouth.

"I really don't know," I replied watching her walk off as well. She probably wanted company and I am her roommate after all.

"How was detention?" Harry asked biting into an apple.

"It's detention. How is it supposed to be?" I asked. That was the second time someone asked me that.

"Well you had it with Malfoy, right?"

I vaguely nodded until I remembered what he did. "Uh…yes. Let me tell you something; I've officially made him my archnemesis."

"Why? What did he do?" Both Harry and Ron's eyes were glued on me. I didn't want to tell them what Malfoy did because in this case I didn't fight back. I shook off the question and quickly finished my food.

"I think I'm going to go back to the common room. I've got loads of homework."

"Wait for us so we can do it together." Harry said.

So I pulled out the purple book that I still had in my robes from last night while I waited for them to finish their breakfast. There were names in different languages, pictures of ancient-looking wizards, and even notes from previous owners of the book were scribbled in the margins. The words made my eyes inch across each sentence. I couldn't pull my eyes away from it. I flipped to the next page, my finger tracing the letters as if they could the read words themselves, and then I turned the page again. Each page called out to be read like the rest. My body felt warm and it felt like I could finish the whole gigantic book in a second; I flipped to the next page.

Then I heard my name off somewhere in the distance, but it was so far away and I was just too tired and warm and… I wanted to learn all these spells. They want me to as well; the words, the pages, the wizards and witches…they want to teach me _everything_.

"Evelyn," the voice called and it sounded familiar, but too far away for me to care.

"No…" I mumbled defiantly, "leave me alone."

"What?" The distant voice was suddenly next to my ear and I snapped my neck up and almost slammed my head into Harry's head.

"Harry?" I exclaimed wondering where I was, but realizing I was still in the Great Hall. When did I leave? I put the book back into my cloak and looked back at Harry. "Did I say something?"

"We were trying to get your attention."

"Oh sorry, I must have dozed off. Anyway, are you two ready to head back to the common room?"

Ron and Harry both shared a look, buy they got up and proceeded out of the Great Hall with me. Luckily we didn't run into Malfoy.

"Have you guys though about what Dumbledore is hiding?" I asked, but they both shook their heads.

"There's no way at even knowing unless we ask someone and we can't do that." Harry answered.

As we entered the common room, we immediately saw Hermione nose deep inside a book while writing on a piece of parchment.

"Oh good! Hermione is doing her homework too!" I sighed with relief and started to run over to her before a hand yanked me back. It was Ron.

"Don't go over there. Hermione would never help us plus we need your help."

"My help? What could I help you with?" I laughed.

"Three is better than two," Ron replied.

"Two is better than one," I remarked with a smile.

"Come on Evelyn. After we get done with our homework I'll play wizard's chess with you." He offered. My eyes instantly lit up; I loved that game even though I used to lose all the time when I played against my grandfather.

"Alright fine. How can I resist that?"

So Harry, Ron, and I sat on the couched near the fire and finished our homework. While we were writing a paper for Professor McGonagall our conversation traveled from various subjects. We talked briefly about what vault seven hundred and thirteen was hiding, and then that changed to something that was less frustrating like wizard's chess. Ron and I were trying to explain the concept to Harry which resulted in many flying gestures from Ron causing me to crack up. Then we started talking about tomorrow's flying lessons, which made me start jumping on the couch in excitement. All my homework fell of my lap and Percy told me to stop jumping on this so I jumped off the couch and started running around the common room pretending I had the quaffle.

However Fred and George realized what I was doing and started to be bludgers and ran after me.

"Harry! You're the goals!" I screamed as I dodged George and jumped over Fred. At this point people were staring and Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan, started cheering for me.

"Ron! Keeper!" Fred yelled from the ground trying to get back up. Ron instantly jumped in front of Harry.

"Traitor!" I yelled as I closed in on him. I stepped to my left as Ron copied me, but at the last second I switched feet and ran towards Harry jumping towards him. The force of both Ron and I caused the sofa to fall backwards. I felt various hands tighten around me as all three of us fell backwards and crashed onto the floor.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was straggling Harry and his glasses had fallen off his face. To my left, I saw Ron, he was holding onto to me too because he was trying to catch me, the quaffle. I found Harry's glasses and placed them back on him when I realized that I had won.

"Ha! You bludgers are too slow for me!" I laughed.

"We are not worthy!" Fred and George pleaded bowing down in surrender.

"Don't worry. It happens," I replied and I looked to see if Harry was okay. His cheeks were flushed, but he looked fine. "I'm hungry! Let's go to lunch." I announced.

"You're one step ahead of us." George said and both brothers bounded out of the common room. I turned around and Harry and Ron were laughing both red in the face.

After a crazy lunch that consisted of Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and a few of Fred and George's friends talking about how we should play Quidditch without the brooms after lunch. I was laughing so much that I didn't look towards Malfoy once when I was in the Great Hall.

We went out in front of Hogwarts near the lake. It was Fred, Harry, Angeline Johnson (Fred and George's friend), and me against Ron, George, Lee Jordan, and Katie Bell.

In the end, Fred, Harry, Angeline, and I won and it was dark outside. I was completely tired, but we managed to get back to the common room. Harry, Ron, and I quickly finished our homework and just sat on the sofa playing wizard's chess.

Harry had to my place in the tournament Ron and I were playing because I was too tired. IT was nice to watch them play and listen to their banter.

I let my eyes close and then I was out cold sitting next to close friends, laughing to sleep, and war,d from the fireplace. It was the perfect ending of a detention-filled weekend. No Draco, just friends. I smiled at the thought.


	10. Another Day, Another Letter

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of laughing voices. "Huh?" I mumbled as I turned over. That was when I realized that I wasn't in my dormitory. I saw Gryffindors walking out of the common room laughing and staring at me. I saw Hermione give me a disapproving look before leaving. I could tell that I was still dirty from last night's Quidditch game with Fred and George as I peered down at my robes.

I looked over on the sofa next to me and I saw Harry; on the opposite couch Ron was snoring. The last thing that I remember was that Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. _Why didn't they wake me up? Why didn't they go to their dormitories?_

I begrudgingly nudged Harry and I heard him say something that sounded like, "No, Ron." I couldn't help but laugh. I shook him harder until he jolted awake.

"Evelyn?" He questioned looking around the common room probably coming to the same conclusion that I had just realized.

"We fell asleep in the common room," I mumbled. "Wake up Ron. I'm going to get ready for class." I yawned and a stretched crawled along my spine.

By the time I had finished taking a shower, getting new robes, and pulling my hair back into a braid I had decided that I wanted to wear my Gryffindor necklace. I had gotten it recently from my father when I got sorted into the House. It was supposed to be a secret from Mum because I was still in trouble in her eyes.

I was running late to Professor Flitwick's class. I burst into his classroom while he was talking and I quickly apologized. Luckily, Harry, Ron, and I had finished our homework for his class.

After charms, I was starving because I missed last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast. I hurried to the Great Hall barely acknowledging Harry and Ron were behind me talking about some vague topic. I didn't even look at the Slytherin table because my mind was focused on food. It was until I had food in my stomach that I became a lot friendlier.

"Who won last night?" I asked Harry after I shoved a spoonful of pudding into my mouth.

"Me, of course. I'm chamopin of Wizard's chess," Ron boasted.

"Right. I forgot." I replied scarfing down more food. "I'm sooo hungry!"

"We can tell," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"I can't believe we fell asleep in the common room," I stated awkwardly trying to talk and eat at the same time. "Hermione gave me an evil look."

"Who cares how Hermione looks at you. It's not against the rules to sleep in the common room," Harry paused and then looked at Ron, "is it?" Ron just shrugged.

After I was filled up with food we decided to start heading out onto the grounds for the flying lessons. It wasn't until we were half way out of the Great Hall when Malfoy stepped in front of us. Why he messed with us when teachers were around was beyond my comprehension.

"Well isn't it Potter and Edwards. Tell me, how does it feel to be the celebrity couple?" He teased.

"Not this again. Don't you have a life, Malfoy?" I questioned.

"No," Ron scoffed.

"Shut up Weasley." Malfoy spat. He then quickly recomposed his seething look with an icy smile. "You know we have flying lessons together."

"What?" Harry, Ron, and I yelled in surprise.

"Now you'll really learn how to fly because I've been flying my entire life," he continued to brag.

"So what?" I questioned. "How does that make you special? Ron has been flying his entire life too." Ron's face flushed a bright red and Malfoy sneered at him before stalking off.

"Do you really think Malfoy is as good as he says?" Harry asked as we continued towards the grounds.

"Maybe, but who cares. He's a git and always will be one!" I whipped my head around to look at Harry and make sure he wasn't taking what Malfoy was saying too seriously.

Madam Hooch walked out onto the fields just as the three of us caught up with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry was a natural, like I knew he would be, and Ron was actually a decent flyer. It wasn't until Neville lost control of his broom and broke his wrist that we had to stop the lesson.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." She cooed to Neville.

Most of use began to small talk as we waited for Madam Hooch to get back. All of the sudden Lavender and Parvati came up to me to comment on my necklace.

"That necklace is so pretty Evelyn." Parvati Patil said with a glitter in her brown eyes. It was weird hearing compliments like those from girls. I usually get compliments that say how talented or funny or cool I am, but rarely do I hear how pretty I am.

"Yeah, it makes your eyes pop!" Lavender giggled. Her comment didn't really make sense since my eyes were gray-blue and the necklace was red, but I smiled and thanked them nonetheless hoping it was the correct response for that situation.

"Yeah, Edwards. You look sooo pretty," Malfoy, who was obviously eavesdropping, imitated Lavender's voice. "Pretty ugly." He laughed along with Crabbe, Goyle, and other Slytherin girls.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." I heard Harry say and I watched as Ron stepped up by his side.

"Why would anyone have a necklace with a hideous Griffin on it?" Malfoy questioned. I quickly stepped back before he could touch it.

"Obviously someone in Gryffindor." I stated like it was the most obvious reason in the world. He reached for the necklace again and this time I didn't back up in time as he yanked it off my neck. I heard it snap, but when I reached up to touch it, it wasn't there; Malfoy had it in his hand.

"Did you just break my necklace?" I asked barely containing my anger only with shock. If he broke my necklace, I'd have to explain it to my dad. I hope he won't be too upset.

"Give it back to her Malfoy," Harry said and Malfoy glared at him.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" Malfoy questioned while he took his brook and lifted off the ground. I felt Hermione at my arm holding me back, but he had something important and I wasn't going to let him take it. Before I could get my broom, Harry had his and he had lifted off the ground with ease; he flew straight at him.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry yelled.

He laughed at Harry's threat. "Alright, Potter, here it is." He stretched his arm back and threw the necklace, _my_ necklace, straight passed Harry. Without a backward glance, Harry turned around and whipped through the air. Malfoy just kept laughing as he lowered himself to the ground. Everyone was staring at Harry, but I turned around to stomp over to Draco.

"What is your problem?" I yelled and reached out to hit at him anywhere I could, but he caught my wrist so I couldn't do anything. I tried to pull away from him but he just smirked and tightened his grip. "I swear Malfoy, if my necklace is broken then I will definitely _not_ hold back."

"This is you holding back?" Malfoy laughed shaking my wrists in my face.

The Slytherins were watching Malfoy and me while the Gryffindors were watching Harry. They gasped and I turned my head to stare at him. He was in a nose dive and at the last second he pulled up and my mouth fell open in surprise. I felt Malfoy's grip tighten around my wrists and I turned around to look at him.

Everyone was cheering as Harry landed, but then there was a sudden silence and Malfoy quickly let go of my wrists.

"Harry Potter! In all my years—Come with me, immediately!" Professor McGonagall yelled from behind us.

I found Harry's eyes right before he left. He couldn't be expelled for this because I did worse on my first day! Ron ran over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Ron, Harry can't be expelled. He just can't!" I emphasized. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Madam Hooch told us that the lesson was over. Ron and I immediately ran to find Harry.

"What do you think McGonagall will do?" Ron asked as we ran towards the common room. I didn't answer him because my thoughts were on Malfoy; if he got Harry expelled, I would be extremely mad.

"Malfoy is such a git!" I huffed and Ron started in on a rant about him.

When we reached the common room we didn't see Harry there. Ron and I tucked ourselves against the sofa thinking about what could have happened to him. We even left an hour early to dinner because we were so nervous.

It wasn't until dinner actually started in the Great Hall that we finally saw Harry and he had a smile on his face.

"Harry!" I called out and quickly waved him over. Ron's face turned red from the sudden attention because of me yelling. "Harry! What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"What do _we_ mean? The last time we saw you, McGonagall had caught you flying! We thought you were expelled!" I rushed.

"Oh, I thought I was too, but that's not why she wanted me. She saw me flying and long story short…I'm the new seeker on the Quidditch team." He explained.

Both me and Ron stared at him, probably with our mouths hanging open and dazed looks on our faces.

"M-Merlin's beard, Harry!" I yelled and noticed several people turn in their seats, both Harry and Ron jumped in their seats by my reaction. "I can't believe it! That is so bloody wicked! They never let first years on Quidditch teams."

"I know," he laughed, "McGonagall said that it's hasn't happened in a hundred years." Ron still hadn't said anything.

"Oh wait, then we won't be seeing you as much." I stated.

"Only at nights."

I was so amazed that I couldn't even eat and then Jeb flew in from the high window. It was another letter from my father and my mood instantly fell.

_Dear Evelyn,_

_ Your mother is still spending a lot of time with Narcissa Malfoy. She says that it's just old friends catching up, but I never liked it when they hung out even at school. Narcissa has always been obnoxious even when we were all at Hogwarts. The main reason I'm telling you this is because she is talking to Lucius Malfoy now, of all people. She never liked him when they went to school. I don't like her associating with the Malfoys. It's not good if the Ministry sees them together. I'm not saying your mother would go as far as talking about Voldemort, but they are talking about something. Now listen to me Evey, I know that your grandfather has told you everything and has even taught you many spells. This is because I didn't want to be one of those parents that hide everything from their kids. I believe the truth is always the best answer rather than a lie or avoidance. It always puts people at a disadvantage when that happens. So I think you should start training again. With me. _

_ Respond as soon as you can._

_ Love dad._

I felt another sinking feeling in my stomach as soon as I was finished reading the letter. My dad was always the happy go-lucky guy and when he talks all serious, I get worried. My eyes found their way to Malfoy and his blonde hair. He was laughing and eating chocolate that his precious mommy got him. I clenched my fists which crumbled the letter. I had to write him back and I had completely lost my appetite at this point so I stormed off to the common room.

Once I reached a table, I grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began writing:

_Don't worry. Mom wouldn't do anything like that. Training begins when I get home._

_ -Evelyn._

I attached the note to Jeb, who was perched on my shoulder, when Harry and Ron burst into the common room. I carried Jeb to the window and whispered the directions, but Jeb knew where to go.

"I'm beginning to think you're mental." Ron exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I murmured watching Jeb fly out of sight. I turned around and plastered a smile on my face, "I was just done eating."

"It looked like you were mad." Harry said.

"Yeah and you barely ate anything." Ron rebuked.

The smile slid of my face as I stared at them two. "Are you guys being serious? You really want to know who I was writing to?"

"No we wanted to know what was wrong." Harry replied.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just writing to my father."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Why did I have to say anything? When someone says they're fine then it usually means they are!" I spit out with a growing irritation. Ron, finally realizing the mood, looked up at me while Harry just stared with a confused look on his face. "Sorry, it's just…not important." I shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

I didn't feel bad for snapping at them because I was too busy thinking about my mum and dad. I slipped off my uniform and pulled on my sweats, but even then I couldn't fall asleep. Even when Hermione, Lavendar, and Parvati came in, I pretended to be asleep.

My mother hasn't been a particularly bad mother; I never thought of her as evil, but I don't understand why she would be hanging out with the Malfoys. Is it just because of similar views on things? Or is it, as she claims, old friends hanging out?

I tossed over in frustration. I just couldn't think of a reason why someone could tolerate a Malfoy, or _any_ death eater. Didn't she understand that one of them killed grandpa?

Then a thought occurred to me: Why should she care? It wasn't her father that died; it was her husband's father. However, I don't remember her looking sad after what happened. Dad looked horrible, but she was blank.

It wasn't until one or two in the morning when my eyes finally shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Another Day, Another Troll

**Author's Note: **I do not own any characters, except Evelynn Edwards, from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own any of the magic that is used or brought up; along with any locations within this fanfic. All things magical and anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series is strictly that of J.K. Rowling, author of the series.

**P.S.** I really wanted to update this sooner, but finals are next week so I had essays and studying to do. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate each one. :) Also there is a spell in this chapter which is "Linguam siles" this is one that I made up. It literally means, "You silence [your/the] tongue." Yeah, I'm taking Latin so it's just a rough sentence that I wanted to make into a spell. Well...ANYWAY, enjoy!

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and it was a relief to not have to rush down to the showers or to class. I had enough time to change into my robes and descend down the stairs towards the common room. It was empty and for some reason I wanted to go up and see Harry and Ron, but I was sure they were all sleeping and I wasn't in the mood to wake everyone up today.

I walked over to the couch and pulled the ancient book from my robes. There was that familiar pulling sensation; it felt as if each individual page was calling out to me and I embraced the warmth each page offered.

A name fluttered across my eye sight that seemed odd to be in this book; _Lord Voldemort_. I felt the book fall from my hands as I remembered the image of my grandfather dying in front of me in a collapsed heap.

I know that Voldemort is an extremely powerful wizard, but he wasn't an ancient wizard, was he? I looked at the image for his name; it was just a dark cloak whipping out of sight. The image played in a loop.

Why was there a book about Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts? When I flipped to the next page, it was blank.

Just then I heard footsteps padding down the stairs as older students began getting ready for their classes. I was still relaxing on the sofa when Harry and Ron bounded down the steps together.

At first I felt sort of nervous because of how I lashed out at them yesterday, but they both walked over to me as if nothing had happened.

"Hi," I meekly mumbled looking at the floor and they produced an equal constrained hello while avoiding each other's eyes. "Do you want to go to the Great Hall and have breakfast?" I asked in a tone that hopefully resembled apologetic.

They both just nodded their heads and we walked awkwardly towards the Great Hall; none of us were really saying anything each other.

"I—" I was about to apologize again when Fred and George popped up from behind us.

" 'Ello Harry, Evelyn, Ronald." Fred called out to the three and we all turned around.

"Don't call me that!" Ron whined to his brothers and they just laughed and grabbed his shoulder leading him into the Great Hall while teasing him the whole way; I felt a clenching feeling in my chest, but I didn't know what it meant.

Just then Harry turned towards me and produced my red necklace from within his robes. I had completely forgotten about it in my frustration with Malfoy, my excitement over Harry's seeker position, and my anxiety over my parents.

"Oh, I completely forgot about this. Thank you Harry," I looked up at him to make sure that he understood how important this was, "for getting it back for me." I smiled and he placed it nicely into my palm.

"It's broken." He stated and I looked down at it. The link to connect it was broken, but that was Malfoy's fault and not Harry's.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure Malfoy did it." I seethed.

"I thought that the Gryffindor animal was the lion?" Harry asked.

"It is, but griffons are my favorite creatures." I smiled.

"Griffons are real?" Harry questioned.

I laughed, "Of course! So are dragons and hippogriffs. I would think that you'd realize that everything is possible. Let's go eat!"

I don't why, but after Harry, Ron, and I had breakfast we were laughing and talking as usual with no awkwardness hanging in the air. Then towards the end of the day, after classes, Harry had quidditch practice so Ron and I went separate ways.

This was how it was all week; Harry would go to quidditch practice at night and Ron and I would go up to the common room at night and either play wizard's chess or I would hang out with Fred and George. Maybe it was because Ron was a pure-blood like I was that we understood the same jokes and laughed at the same things.

Perhaps it was because I was so busy with classes and every day seemed to be better than the next with Fred, George, Ron, and Harry that I didn't even realize that I had been at Hogwarts for two months; it was already October.

On Halloween morning, Ron and I were sitting by each other and Harry on the opposite side in the Great Hall. I had stopped getting letters from my father and that kind of worried me because I didn't know what my mother was doing, but it wasn't enough to distract me from my fun. When the owls suddenly flew in from the high windows my stomach dropped when I saw Jeb.

I also saw a pure white owl that could only be Hedwig and she was carrying an obviously broom-shaped package. I quickly slipped my letter into a pocket in my robes and gave Harry my full attention because I just knew what that package was going to be even before he opened it.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it, Harry?" I questioned barely containing my excitement and Ron inched closer as well.

"I can't," he handed a note over to me and it read: DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" I reached for Ron's arm and pulled him up and Harry grabbed the package and we all ran out of the Great Hall. As we were about to hurry up the stairs, we saw that it was blocked by Crabbe and Goyle and then Malfoy appeared suddenly from behind them. He grabbed the package out of Harry's hands and I instinctually went to grab it back, but Goyle threw out his wand and pointed it at me defensively.

"That's a broomstick," Malfoy said, throwing back at Harry. His face was a mixture of jealously and spite on his face. "You'll be in it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't help it as he said, "It's not any old broomstick. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you have at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Yeah, that's not even in the same league as a Nimbus."

"What would you know about it Weasley? You couldn't even afford the handle. I bet you're brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"_Linguam siles!"_ I quickly muttered and whipped out my wand towards him. Malfoy's tongue curled backwards and his mouth closed. His eyes popped opened and he started screaming, well as much as he could with a silent tongue. Harry and Ron started laughing as we continued upstairs until we ran into Hermione.

"I suppose you three think that's a reward for Harry breaking the rules." She said with an angry voice.

"I thought you weren't speaking with us," Harry said as his laughter immediately died down when he saw Hermione.

"This is why you have no friends Hermione. You're such a nightmare." Ron said and I couldn't help but think that he took it too far. Hermione looked at me before pushing passed Ron and running out of sight.

They didn't seem to be bother about what they said and they began racing up the stairs again with the same excited faces.

"Hey Evelyn let's go! What are you doing?" Ron yelled and they realized that I wasn't following them. I _really_ wanted to see the broom, but when I watched Hermione's back rushing away, I felt bad.

"That was really mean, Ron." I stated firmly and began running after her to catch up. The first thing I realized was that they didn't follow me; I guess they really didn't like Hermione. "Hermione! Wait up!"

She looked backwards and then tried to pick up her speed. She turned left into the girl's bathroom and I quickly followed her. It was there where I saw that she was crying. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright, _Evelyn_, I'm crying!" She yelled and her face turned all pink with embarrassment.

"Oh," I stated awkwardly. I didn't really know what to say except to apologize for what Ron said. "You know Ron didn't mean it—"

"Yes he did. I'm not stupid, Evelyn. Why did you even follow me? It's not like you don't think the same thing as them," she mumbled in an incoherent sentence from crying.

"I don't!" She looked up at me as if she knew I was lying. "Well, yeah, I mean I think you're a _little_ insufferable, but I _also_ know that you can be fun to be around."

"That's not what everyone else thinks." She stated.

"Well that's because you haven't shown them. If you act more like a kid and less like an adult then they'll start liking you. And here is a hard truth, Hermione, no one like a know-it-all."

"Do you know that you're smarter than you act, Evelyn?" She sniffed and I started to laugh.

Just then Parvati and Lavendar walked in and took one look at us and left. Hermione looked over at me and we both started laughing.

It felt like we had been in this bathroom all afternoon; we were both sitting on the floors, that were completely filthy, talking. We wanted to know more about each other and it felt like how I got to know Harry and Ron the first day. Hermione had stopped crying, but her face was still puffy and pink from earlier. She was very much like me the way Ron was similar to me as well, but they were both very different.

Just then both Hermione and I heard extremely loud crashing and then the floor started vibrating.

"What was that?" Hermione gasped. I jumped up from the floor.

"Should we go check?" I whispered inching towards the door and Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Wait," we shared a looked before she let go and grabbed her wand, "alright l-let's go." We closed in on the door and I cracked the door open to see Professor Quirrell running straight passed us and it looked like he was smiling. When I looked passed him I sucked in a ragged breath and closed the door as quickly as I could.

"What? What did you see?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Okay. Don't freak out." I urged quietly.

"Evelyn! What is it?"

"Alright, it's just…you know… a troll…" I mumbled stepping away from the door.

"A troll? What should we do? We can't take on a troll, we're just first years!" Hermione whispered in a shrilly voice following behind me.

"Well luckily we're not _adults_," I shot her a look, "so that means we don't have to think rationally. Now, trolls are stupid creatures so we might be able to just stay quiet and let it pass—"

The door to the girl's bathroom swung open and we stood there, Hermione and me, staring straight at the ten foot troll. The smell radiating off of it was terrible.

"Well hello there!" I managed to say and the troll stared out at us. As I said, trolls are stupid creatures, this one was probably still surprised to see us. He then raised his club. "Wait!" The troll stopped with surprise from the loud noise. I pulled out the first thing that was in my pockets. It was my quill. "Look! Shiiiiny! You want this?" The troll went to reach out for it when Harry and Ron burst into the girls' bathrooms.

The sudden noise distracted the troll and Ron yelled, "Run!" Hermione grabbed my hand and ran into the stall. We crouched down and wood pieces rained down on us from the sudden blow from the troll.

"Evelyn!" I heard a voice yell out and then I heard Hermione scream right next to my right ear.

"Let's go!" I said and we began crawling into each stall and soon we were in the last stall. I peeked out from the bottom of the stall and the troll saw me and swung his club and I ducked.

Harry jumped on top of the troll giving us another distraction and we jumped out of the stall and ran towards the faucets. I reached into my robes, but I couldn't find my wand and I looked over towards the stall and saw it in the rubble of stone and wood.

"Ron! Do a spell!" I yelled and caught the troll's attention, but before he could swing his club at me, Harry had stuck his own wand up the troll's nose.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ron stuttered and then we all watched silently as the club lifted up from the troll's grasp and into the air above its head. He then let it crash on top the troll's head and Harry quickly jumped off the troll's back and it collapsed on the floor.

We were all silent and trying to catch our breaths. Hermione was the first to ask, "It is dead?"

"No." I stated as I stepped over its head to grab my wand off the floor. "It's knocked out so we shouldn't stay and dawdle."

Harry grabbed his wand from the troll's nose and wiped it off on its back. "Ugh—troll boogers."

We all looked up when we heard slamming and footsteps coming from behind them and when we turned around we saw Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell with stunned looks on their faces.

Professor Quirrell was ashen-faced and Snape looked down the troll with contempt. And then we all looked at McGonagall and her face was…better not to describe.

"You four," her voice came out in an enraged whisper. "Would you care to explain what on _earth_ you four are doing down here?"

"Ron! Put your wand down," I whispered harshly. All three teachers' piercing stares look towards me as Ron lowered his wand.

"They were l-looking for me. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead." Hermione managed to say in a clear voice. We all looked at her in surprise because Hermione _never_ told a lie to a teacher.

"Miss Granger! What were you doing down here?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them."

All three of our mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." She continued. Professor McGonagall looked at us and we quickly straightened up and nodded our heads.

"Well—in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

"I know Professor, I'm sorry."

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGongall stated and Hermione nodded and left. She then turned her stare at Ron, Harry, and me. "Not many first years can handle a mountain troll in their first year. Five points will be rewarded to Gryffindor for each of you for…pure luck. Now go to your dormitories."

All three of us began heading to the common room.

"I think we could have gotten more than fifteen points. We took on a mountain troll!" Ron muttered.

"Well, ten points when they take off Hermione's points." Harry said.

Ron looked at me before saying, "It was good of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you, we did save her after all."

"We wouldn't have needed saving if you weren't so mean to her in the beginning." I stated.

When we reached the common room, it was so noisy from everyone talking about the troll while eating the dinner that was interrupted earlier. However, Hermione was waiting in the corner of the room and we walked up to her. The three of them mumbled a quick, "Thanks."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around each of them in a hug and then quickly let go, "Alright let's go eat! I'm starving!"


End file.
